Phoenix's Hallucination
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'The curse of having brothers and sisters' Kai never expected this to happen when he returned but he's somewhat happy that it did. At least it was her and not another women.
1. Sprinklers

Hey many of you wanted a sequel and I'll give you a sequel, this is number two of 'The curse of having brothers and sisters' instead number two is called 'Phoenix's Hallucination' hope you all like it. And my life is going very well.

_They met in a forest. They had trouble getting together. He left. Now a business transfer will bring them together again, but will he realize that things have changed._

'_**Phoenix's Hallucination'**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter one: family 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage leaned on the school gate waiting for her nine brothers and sisters to get out of school, things had changed in their small town and now both the primary school and high school were next to each other making it easier to pick up the kids.

Mirage was twenty-two and still looked like the beautiful girl she was five years ago, she still had black hair with the side parted fringe coloured pink, blue and purple, the same gray eyes that made her look cold and serious when really she was a sweet, caring woman that would do anything for her thirteen brothers and sisters or her niece and nephew. She had the European look about her from her Italian descent and was quite intelligent she worked as an advertiser for toys mostly.

"Mai!" someone called from her right, she looked to her left and found her younger sister running towards her, Bonnie was always the athlete, "Jack is in a fight," she breathed out bending over and wiping the sweat off her face.

"What?" Mirage said raising an eyebrow, "again?" when Bonnie nodded she sighed, "stay and wait for the others," she instructed walking towards the scene. She reached the large circle that had formed around the fighting kids and shoved people out of the way to get to the center.

"Jack!" some girl shrieked, "watch out!" she warned.

Mirage looked at her and found the girl to be quite pretty 'trust my brother to be so dense as not to know that some girl likes him' she thought smirking.

"Miss Oliveri, get your brother off that boy," Miss Lei said sternly. Miss Lei was the Vice Principle of the high school and was at the school when Keith, Mirage and Dan were at the school, she looked to be in her late thirties and had graying red hair that was still held in a tight bun on her head, she was very thin and very strict.

"I would like to know the reason why they are like this before I pull them apart," Mirage said looking at the older woman.

"Ryan snapped his skateboard and called him some nasty things Miss," a year seven said from behind her.

Mirage turned around and smiled at the younger girl, "thanks, but that is seriously something you don't want to do when I brought that skateboard for him," she growled walking up to the fight and looking down at the two boys that were now breathing heavily being held back by two boys, "Jack and I presume you're Ryan?" she glared at the blonde haired boy.

"You're in trouble now Ryan, my sister will kick you're ass!" Butch yelled. She was kneeling beside Jack. Jack was eighteen and still had collar length brown hair and hazel eyes; he seemed to be the most handsome guy in school with all the girls fussing over him. Butch was next to him and was sixteen and had long dark brown almost black hair and hazel eyes; she was a tomboy but had gotten rid of the beanies and caps she used to wear.

Mirage kneeled down in front of them, "that skateboard cost a lot of money that I saved up for from my job, either you buy him the same skateboard or you come work for my brother or me, you chose," she stated.

"Get him to work for you, Keith and Nina will be to soft," Jack growled wiping the blood off his lip.

"Keith won't be soft, it's Keith," Butch argued, "Mirage is an advertiser how is he going to help?"

"He'll probably work as her secretary or somethin'," Clyde said, he stepped into the circle and handed an ice pack over to Jack, "over the eye to stop the swelling," he said. Clyde was the twin brother to Bonnie so they were both fourteen, they both had red hair and hazel eyes they looked the same a part from the fact that there was a gender difference.

"What do you guys do for a living?" Ryan asked.

"I'm an advertiser, my older sister is a make up artist and my older brother is a soccer player, choose."

"Soccer player definitely," Ryan rolled his eyes to emphasize his point.

"Okay well you better set your alarm on for four in the morning," Mirage smirked and turned around to her brothers and sisters that all seemed to be standing with Jack, "time for us to go home," she stated walking behind the group and to the car.

"Shawn has soccer, Johanna is practicing for the contest and Mary-Kate and Ashley are sleeping over at theirs friends house," Bonnie said looking up at the older woman, "what are we having for dinner?" she asked.

"Food," Mirage answered unlocking the car.

They arrived home in less than ten minutes and found two cars parked in the driveway, "Nina and Dan must be home," Jack mumbled.

"What does Nina want now?" Butch growled getting out of the car and putting her arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Probably wants us to baby sit Michelle and Tray or something," Clyde replied opening the front door to their large double storey house.

"Dan!" Jo and Joe exclaimed jumping into their twenty one year old brothers arms. Jo and Joe were the last set of twins in their large family and had large grey eyes and black hair, they were often said to look exactly like Mirage.

"Hey guys, you miss me?" he asked laughing, Dan was an inch taller than Mirage who used to be taller than him when she was younger, he had messy black hair that he never gelled and hazel eyes just like Keith except Keith always spiked his hair and looked more athletic. Dan just started his job as a mechanic and was often found with oil and grease on his face.

"Need you to fix my car," Jack said sitting on the couch in the living room and closing his eyes.

"What did you do this time? And what happened?" Dan asked through all the hugging and kisses.

"Shawn has turned into the little mischief maker and shoved a banana up the exhaust pipe," Jack snarled glaring at the table. (I've done this so many times to these people in my street cause I hated them.)

"Jack got into a fight at school," Jo said watching Play School on the TV.

"Seriously, how'd it go?" the twenty one year old asked excitedly.

"Mai some dude person is on the phone!" Butch said walking passed the lounge and into the kitchen where Mirage was cooking dinner, "some guy from your work," she handed the phone over and sat on the stool at the kitchen bench.

"Mirage speaking," the black haired twenty two year old greeted.

"It's me," a deep masculine voice answered, Mirage could picture the smirk on the guys face.

"What do you want Zack?" Mirage asked smiling at her eldest sister that just entered the kitchen, she mouthed a 'hi' and went back to her conversation.

"The guys are going clubbing want to come?"

"No thanks family night," Mirage replied flipping the food in the frying pan.

"Family night again?" the man whined, "can't you come out with us for a while, they won't miss you," he argued.

"Sorry no can do, you being a spoilt only child won't know what it's like to have brothers and sisters, I've got a job in this family being the third eldest and because the eldest child in the family thinks she's too good for us I have to look after everyone, ow," Mirage glared at Nina who punched her on the arm, she picked up a piece of broccoli and threw it at her.

"Don't you have other brothers and sisters to look after them," Zack said.

"Please don't force me into something I don't want to do, bye Zack," she hung up and passed the phone to Butch.

Butch leaned on the table and raised her eyebrows, "it was that guy wasn't it? The really creepy one?" she asked.

"The one that's been crushing on me since _he_ left," Mirage looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed.

"Don't start crying again," Dan said walking into the kitchen and hugging the girl from behind, "he promised he'll come back and he will you just got to wait."

"She's growing old," Nina scoffed, "I say marry the first man that proposes," she nodded her head and then turned to Dan, "don't _you_ have a date?" she asked wrinkling up her nose, "an ugly one at that."

Dan glared, "hey just because you're a hideous beast and she's an ugly human being doesn't mean you have to be jealous," the others laughed and he just clicked his fingers walking out of the room swaying his hips.

"You owe me five bucks," Butch held out her hand to Mirage who offered her the money, "I also have more money to collect from he others," she walked out of the kitchen calling, "you owe me money!"

Ten minutes passed and Nina just sat on the stool staring at her younger sister, Mirage knew she was watching but ignored her and continued to chop up the vegetables, she knew Nina was about to crack…if she didn't crack first. "Okay what!" Mirage stabbed the knife into the wooden chopping board and turned to the blonde (?).

"Nothing, nothing."

"But-"

"But I was just thinking about what a wonderful mother you would be, like me,' Nina held her hands to her chest and Mirage rolled her eyes.

"How about I find a husband first, than have kids?" the black haired lady poured the chopped up vegetables into the pot and dumped the knife and cooking utensil in the sink, "or how about you get out of my life and stay in yours, worry about your own kids and what they'll turn into if you don't look after them, how about you keep an eye on your husband?" Mirage stared out the kitchen window and to their backyard, "why are you hear anyway?" she asked.

"Came to check up on you," Nina whispered.

"Bullshit," Mirage said softly.

"What?"

Bullshit," Mirage said slightly louder than before, "you came here because you wanted me to take care of your kids, you live in a house away from us saying you didn't want to be around here anymore yet you still come back and annoy the living hell out of us," Mirage shook her head still looking outside the window, "you hardly got to know the twins or the others, you left and what is this guy doing?" she asked frustrated grabbing the baseball bat against the wall.

"Mai think you can help me over here?" Dan asked laughing as he was getting tickled by all the little kids, "Mai?" he asked worriedly, he got up and followed her out the door telling the others to stay behind.

"What are you doing?" the black haired girl asked in disbelief.

"Your sprinklers are on and I decided to come the back way Lady," the red haired boy said climbing off the fence with the help from Dan.

"Daichi," Mirage mumbled rubbing her face tiredly, "if the sprinklers are on out the front then they'll be on in the back to, so-" The others screamed as the water sprayed them, "so they should be on now."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey how was that for a first chapter to a sequel? Will you review? Do you think the story line is good? Please tell me.

Anywho I wrote this on my computer! I just got it back today and it's far better than my old one.

_**Caution! Driver just doesn't give a shit anymore!**_


	2. The Meeting

Hey people my computer is shit and I just got it. We played hockey today that was all right and my friend came to school today meaning I got my iPod back, thank god. And thank you for the reviews seriously, and I am asking about whether or not I could use your OCs the reviewers know who they are.

_**Disclaimer: Crystal, Maria, Cristina and Sayuki belong to other people who I cannot figure out due to my computer blowing up, sorry bout that it's a bit rude but review me if the character belongs to you. Soz.**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter two: the meeting**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage got up early in the morning as usual and started making breakfast for her siblings, really it should've been her mother who would be cooking breakfast but because her parents were on holiday for a couple of months she had to look after everything. Today was very important to her as she got to show her boss her ideas for the new toy 'beyblades'. Mirage was dressed in a light purple button up shirt and black suit jacket that had red roses stitched at the hem and black suit pants, black boots that reached her knee were hidden under the clothes.

"Morning Mai," Clyde yawned stretching as he walked into the kitchen, "what's for breaky?" he asked rubbing his eyes, Clyde was the only other family member that woke up early, actually he was a very light sleeper.

"Pancakes," Mirage replied, "do me a favor and go wake everyone else," she instructed.

Shawn scratched his head and walked out the kitchen grumbling a greeting to someone in the hall, "hey Mai what can I do to help?" Bonnie asked brightly, just like her twin she also woke early.

"You're very happy this morning," Mirage said looking at her younger sister, "what's got you cheery and bubbly?" she asked.

"School dance is coming up Mai, I'm on the dance committee but I'm hoping someone will ask me to go, you know?" Bonnie pulled out cups and a jug of juice.

Mirage smiled, "you are going to get asked out and let me tell you, I don't think anyone from your school if going to ask you but I betcha it'll be some guy from that all boy school, I've seen them looking," Mirage assured flipping the last pancake onto the large plate.

"You are the best sister in the world Mai," Bonnie said now opening the blinds to let in some sunlight.

"Morning," the others walked in half asleep all dressed in their school uniforms, the high school uniforms were green with red ties while the primary school students only had blue pants and a light blue t-shirt.

"Nice to see everyone up, now Jack don't get into another fight, Butch your excuse for not doing your homework is on the table, everyone love you all look after each other I have to get to work, okay bye cya after," she kissed a few of them on the cheek and graded her bag and keys and walked out of the room.

Jack walked to the window in the lounge and watched Mirage drive off, he turned to his family and smirked, "Mai doesn't know what's coming to her,' he said, the others looked at each other smirking, "now lets go eat."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage sat in her office preparing for the meeting, "knock, knock," a cheery voice said walking into the office. Mirage looked up and smiled at her best friend Crystal. Crystal was also twenty-two and had long blonde hair that was usually up in a ponytail or held back by a blue headband, she had light blue eyes and was always cheery and happy, but a fighter when she needed to be.

"Hey Crystal shouldn't you be at work or something? You work with Tyrone, across the street, in the Photoshop," Mirage said slowly looking up from the big poster she was holding.

"Tyrone is sick today, I'm bored and I closed my shop today to be with you," Crystal said sitting down in the seat across from the desk, "how you been lately?" she asked.

"Quite busy, mum and dad went on a holiday and I have to look after everyone including my sister's kids,' Mirage said rolling her eyes and picking up the phone that was ringing, "me speaking," she said quickly, "what do you mean the meeting is now!" she yelled into the phone, she slammed the phone on the receiver and picked up her stuff, "meet you at the shop in half an hour tops, sorry but I'm late for a meeting," she ran out of the office leaving Crystal to stare bewildered at the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Shove out of my way!" Mirage growled pushing people out of her way to get to the conference room, "so sorry I'm later I didn't no one told me that you changed the time till a few minutes ago," she said hardly out of breath, she still was the sprinter like when she was younger, she might've slowed done a bit due to the shoes but she was still fast.

"It's quite understandable Miss Oliveri," a kind old voice said smiling at the young adult, "now please take a seat," he pointed to the seat next to a silver haired lady and all Mirage could do was groan.

Zack looked at her and you could tell he was about to laugh, Zack was a year older and had shaggy brown hair, he was cute and adorable and most of the ladies loved him, he also had periwinkle blue eyes, he was tall and well toned, smart and kind. Mirage sat in the seat and placed all her work on the large desk, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper getting ready to write a few notes, "get ready to lose," the woman beside she whispered smirking.

The lady next to her had short blow waved silver hair and was at least one or two years older than Mirage and had creamy skin and the perfect feminine body, everyone loved her as she was intelligent, but what Mirage thought of was a spoilt girl of cares too much about her nails, "be careful that overconfidence will lead you to your loss," Mirage replied to Samantha reading the file that was placed in front of her, "I'm new to the company I'd say this place needs new blood and guess what? It's going to be me," the black haired lady leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I don't think it's going to help if you fall asleep during the meeting," Sam growled watching her closely.

"At high school I went to Mr. Dickinson's office countless times to be congratulated on the stuff I contributed to the school, I think he knows that when I close my eyes I'm not asleep merely resting or waiting."

"Okay Sam why don't you show us your ideas for the new product 'Beyblades'?" the balding man looked sternly at her and Sam got up and placed a few boards on the stand at the front of the room.

"Beyblades a new generation of toys, controlled without batteries and lasting on the physical and mental strength of the blader, I'd like to introduce the thing that will help sell this product," she threw the front board down and motioned towards the picture that showed a beyblade spinning and looking like it was going to come out of the frame.

Everyone clapped and Mirage leaned back in her chair again staring up at the ceiling bored, "Miss Oliveri, will you show us your representation?" Mr. Dickinson said.

"Finally," Mirage mumbled getting up and motioning towards Zack to turn off the lights, "I made a PowerPoint slide show presentation and a small movie that I created with my brothers and sisters, its very simple and a bit rough but it shows what it needs to," Mirage clicked the button on the remote and instantly started the show, "Beyblades, sport of the future," she stated, "beyblades will be around for years, if we are able to control them with our minds and if they rely on physical strength then people of all ages will love to use them. Note how I did not say play, beyblades can become a sport if used correctly, you can battle people, upgrade them and become a master," she continued showing the slides, "and finally a short commercial made by me," she showed the film and smirked bowing, "thankyou," the lights came on and everyone clapped impressed.

"For someone as young as you that was quite impressive," a gray haired man said clapping, "I say go with Miss Oliveri," he said to the others.

"I did a lot of research and asked for help from people, I did surveys with a few kids in my town and asked what needed to be improve, they said things like new parts and different colours," Mirage sat down in her seat and looked towards the seething Sam.

"Wow, that is certainly quite impressive, well we'll send you our decision by mail," Mr. Dickinson smiled and stood up, "thankyou for telling us your ideas you may leave for the day if you wish," he said and Mirage and Sam walked out the door Zack following behind.

"Hey want to go out and celebrate tonight?" he asked putting his arm around the black haired woman's shoulders.

"She's hasn't one yet," Sam spat glaring at the two of them, "there's a fifty, fifty percent chance that I could win."

"True very true, but sorry Zack I'm staying with my friends tonight, bye I've got to meet someone," she smiled and waked off leaving the two alone.

"I could get her for you," Sam said turning to the brown haired man, "all you have to do is get me the job," she offered.

"No thanks, I'd prefer to get her by myself," Zack turned around and walked the other way.

'Damn,' she thought growling and crossing her arms; she kicked the floor and walked off towards her office.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What did you think of this chapter? I swear the next one will have Kai, **also will you tell me who gave me those OCS **sorry but my computer blew up and I can't remember. So will you review, of course you will. My room now has posters thanks to TV Hits. Luv you but gotta go.

_**If you ever reach total enlightenment while you're drinking a beer, I bet it makes beer shoot out your nose.**_


	3. He's Back

Hi People! Just curious do reviews going 'hello miss cherry  
your story was not very good I didn't enjoy it at all I wish u would rite about me I'm a drugged lunatic who hates psychology ' really bug you cause they don't with me. To whom ever wrote this I have one thing to say, if you did not like my story then why did you read it? Even if it was the first two chapters of the curse of having brothers and sister. I think I know what put you off and it might've been the kissing part, but others liked it so, blah. You are a coward if you wrote anonymously because no I would not hunt you down and reply to you via email, I would have commented you via story. You have a problem with my stories don't read them, it was your own stupidity for choosing it in the first place, if you are Turtle I swear to good I'll hunt you down at school. But you probably aren't I'd be careful unknown reviewer because a lot of people that read my stories might hunt you down, I like criticism a lot mind you, but expect an explosion after a hard day or week. I do not write stories about drugged lunatics unless they are rapist in my stories, I hate psychology as well even though I don't take the subject but I find it extremely boring and that is why I'm going to be a Pharmacist or Marine Biologist when I am older. Luv you!

Now that I have got that out of my system, I'll tell you about my day, I have another project for Biology an essay to write during class which will be marked out of everyone in my year level, a test for Alternative Sport and a test for Personal Health and Fitness, I think I have more tests but I don't know when. I've got family problems I have to deal with but other than that my life is pretty normal and average. My friends are stupid as usual and I just had two bottles of Pepsi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Crystal, Cristina, Sayuki or Maria. Crystal belongs to Chrono4747, Sayuki belongs to Phoenix of Blackfire and Maria belongs to MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix. I can't remember who Cristina belongs to because my reviewer has not reviewed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter three: He's back**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage starred at the letter in disbelief, they were going to use her ideas for advertising beyblades, her first real assignment. Usually she just had to create the story boards for the commercial and make the slogan, but this time they were going to use her ideas, "congratulations, this is sort of like a promotion right?" Cristina asked taking a sip of her drink. Cristina had brown wavy shoulder length hair than had blue streaks in it, she was slender and always wore baggy clothes, she was very much a skater.

"I don't know," Mirage replied shoving the letter in her pocket, "so you guys have taken me out of the comfort of my own home at eleven in the morning where I was still asleep and now drowsy, why?" she asked her four best friends. Cristina, Sayuki, Crystal and Tyrone who happened to be Crystals long and I mean long time boyfriend, everyone was wondering when the blonde haired man was going to pop the question. Tyrone was a tall handsome blonde man with blue eyes; he was a photographer and owned a photo shop. Crystal and Tyrone had been dating since they were sixteen.

"You needed fun time so we're bringing you to the mall to buy some stuff and after that we can go to the amusement park," Crystal replied happily holding onto Tyrone's hand.

"But we hate shopping?" Mirage replied frowning, "we tend to try and stay out of the mall as often as we can," she looked at the tall building and slumped, "you said fun time," she moaned.

"Hey the mall ain't built for just shopping, there's food and candy in there," Tyrone nodded his head pointing to the building, "we can just walk around and annoy your brothers and sisters who will show up with their friends," he added.

"This is one of her lazy days," Sayuki said blankly, "she can't be bothered doing anything," she yawned and glared at Crystal, "why'd you drag me along?" she asked.

"You know why," Cristina hissed in her ear, "now lets go because times a wastin'" she dragged Sayuki into the mall while Tyrone and Crystal tired to drag Mirage.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You aren't going to pass me this time," Ashley said laughing as she drove her car around the corner in the game 'Need for Speed Underground' beside her was Shawn who was some what winning.

"I just did," Shawn said smiling, he leaned over to the ten year old and gave her a noogie, "you play well," he kissed her on the temple and got up, "but Mirage said we had to do our homework, I allowed you guys to play on the play station now we have some stuff to do," he watched the twins walk out of the room and smiled.

Shawn was the monkey in the family but he wouldn't change a thing, Nina was the arrogant, Keith the cool one, Mirage was the one full of wisdom, Dan was the smart one, Jack and Butch were trouble markers, Bonnie and Clyde were gossipers, Johanna the singer or the rising star, Mary- Kate and Ashley the optimists and Jo and Joe were adorable. He may have a lot of siblings but it just made things more fun.

"Did you get them to do their homework?" Jack asked walking into the lounge with a basket ball in his hand, Shawn nodded, "great well I've got practice, Butch is coming home round about now from hockey practice, Bonnie and Clyde are making dinner and Mirage will be home soon," Jack ruffled up his little brothers hair and that girl from your class is coming over about now to try not to make out in front of the others," Jack smirked while he shoved on his runners.

Shawn blushed and punched the brown haired boy on the arm, "she's not coming for another half hour," he mumbled, "I'm going for a climb," he walked up to his room which happened to be Keith's old room, Keith moved out but did come and visit when he wasn't doing something with soccer. His room was pretty average and was filled with stacks of poster most of them from when Keith inhabited the area. A single bed was in the corner and a desk next to it, it was pretty much empty unless you want to include all the stuff on the floor and handing off the chair. Behind his door were a few bungee cords and harnesses that he used for abseiling and mountain climbing, the brown haired boys all time favorite sport. "Hi," a feminine voice said behind him, Shawn jumped and dropped the equipment, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the purple haired girl walked into the room and helped him pick up he stuff.

"Kim you're early," Shawn said looking at her after they finished. Kim was the same age as him and had long purple hair that was layered; she had amber eyes.

"Sorry but Ray had to go somewhere and dropped me off early," she replied looking around the room, "nice room, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she traced the car poster with her fingers.

"Nothing I was actually planning on climbing onto the roof but I guess we can do the project now," he looked around the room and frowned, "sorry it's a bit messy," he motioned to all the clothes on the floor, "we lost a few animals in here so if you hear a frog don't worry it won't get out," he stepped over a jacket and rollerblades, while Kim snickered.

"I like messy rooms, it creates personality," she replied stepping over the stuff.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage walked into the house a few hours later with all her friends behind her, she looked around everything seemed normal, and she knew the busy schedules of some of them, "guys we're going to the amusement park you want to come?" she called through the house.

"Sure."

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Not why you idiot, when?" Mirage could hear Butch's voice and could imagine the punch she gave to Clyde.

"I don't have a clue why, Crystal and the others just want to go and I'm inviting you," Mirage replied waiting by the stairs.

"But I've got a project to finish," Shawn said coming down the stairs.

"I'll write you a note," Mirage said, "with words this time," she added. The last time she had to write a note she coded it to see how smart the teachers were. All you had to do was use the numbers and swap them with letters.

"Can Kim come as well," Clyde asked.

"Whatever floats your boat," Mirage walked into the kitchen and saw dinner ready, "but first lets eat, tell your girlfriend to come down at well," she called out.

"She is not my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"You can never get bored with this family," Cristina said to Sayuki who nodded her head.

"What I want to know I how does she keep up with their lives?"

"She's got a file on each of us somewhere, it has our most important dates on it and what's happening to us, and it also has our secrets," Butch sat down at the table and helped Jo cut up his steak.

"Really it's like a little diary on our lives instead of hers," Jack added cutting up Joe's steak.

"Do know if she's got a diary?" Tyrone asked leaning over, "cause I need something to use against her," he mumbled. Crystal shook her head and started eating.

"We tried looking but we already know she doesn't have a diary, the hidden cameras around the house would show you if she did," Jack replied.

"Do you really have hidden cameras?" the blonde man asked.

"They don't work anymore," Butch answered, "be wonderful if they did," she said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Let the fun begin," Crystal said happily as she looked at the amusement park, "Tyrone lets go on the Ferris wheel," she pleaded holding onto his arm.

"Why? So we can make out? We do enough of that already at home hon," he smirked and put his arm around her waist leading her towards the round ride.

"You think he'll do it tonight?" Cristina asked curiously watching the two twenty two year olds leave.

Mirage nodded her head and turned around seeing she was only with Cristina and Sayuki, "you thinking what I'm thinking," she said.

"That the brand new rollercoaster is just waiting for us," Sayuki said smiling.

They smirked and looked at each other, "last one there's a rotten egg!" Cristina giggled, starting to sprint off. They were all wearing comfortable clothes so nothing made it difficult to get anywhere, apart of the crowd.

"Uff," Mirage groaned as she was knocked to the ground, "sorry," she mumbled looking up at the person she bumped into, "wasn't watching where I was going…" she trailed off and her mouth dropped open surprised, "Kai?" she choked out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am so mean! I just left you in a giant cliffhanger! So what did you think? And please review. Major chapter the next one. Today was fun I guess because I got to be with my friends, but my younger friend rode off without telling his parents where so it was my job to go look for him. Now I've got to go because I have to have dinner. Cya. Luv from me.

**Oh, you hate your job? Why didn't you say so? There's a support group for that. It's called EVERYBODY, and they meet at the bar.**


	4. He's Back II

Hey I was evil in the last chapter but you did want Kai in it and he was. Now you just get a reason why his back. I hope you all enjoy this, it's a bit normal but still. Give me ideas if you want.

**I am incredibly sorry bout' that Beyblade-Gal it came to me that you were the other person that had a character while I was asleep, everyone reviewed me and sorry for getting Cristina wrong I couldn't remember who had brown and blue hair, it was either you or Sayuki. I'm so sorry. Just to let you know Cristina and mirage are closer together in the book now, every character has a specific role in the story, just to let you know. Because they are older, they'll each have some kind of problem, or I'll try to make a problem for them.**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter four: He's Back part two**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Crystal sighed as the Ferris Wheel stopped and leaned into Tyrone's chest. Tyrone leaned his head on hers and played with a strand of her long blonde hair, "Tyrone?" Crystal asked.

"Hmmm," the blonde man replied.

"Just curious-"

"Oh god you're turning into Mai," he mumbled against her hair.

"What?" Crystal asked surprised leaning away from her long time boyfriend.

"Mirage always says just curious," he shrugged looking up into the sky, but continue."

"Anywho," Crystal said staring at him weirdly, "when we get married are we going to have any kids?" she asked but she didn't feel him tense up.

"What makes you think you want to marry me?" Tyrone asked not looking her in the eye, "I'm not all that great," he muttered.

"But I want to marry you!" Crystal exclaimed.

"So you would except this ring and become Crystal Renee Evangelic," holding out a velvet box with a diamond ring.

"Yes," Crystal said happily holding out her hand.

"Other hand hon," Tyrone said grabbing the left hand and slipping the finger on.

"Wait did you just use reverse psychology on me?" Crystal asked leaning her face towards the blonde man.

"Don't know," he mumbled pulling her closer and crashing his lips to hers.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the dark sky, she could hear the amusement park and the laughter but she didn't know or remember what had happened. She turned her head down and noticed she was on a hill and that the person she was lying on had a good pair of runners on. She then remembered what had happened…running through the crowd, bumping into someone…Kai? She looked up afraid that what she assumed would be true, and as usual she was right, she was lying on Kai Hiwitari's lap.

Mirage looked at him and studied the twenty two year old; he still had messy two-toned blue hair, the well-toned body, creamy complexion and mahogany eyes. He was still the great good looking guy he used to be when hey were younger, "you're up," he said in his deep voice.

"Sorry," she mumbled getting up, "didn't mean to bump into you," she apologized.

"It's fine guess you were just surprised," he replied smiling, "how're you feeling?" he watched her rub her eyes tiredly.

"Surprised, shocked," she replied looking at him, "how're you and what are you doing back?" she asked.

Kai shrugged, "I'm moving back, the whole lot of us are. We got bored of Russia and everyone there," Kai looked up at the sky and something around his neck caught Mirage's eye.

She leaned forward and held it carefully in her fingers; it was the ring she gave him, like a commitment ring. It was silver and on the inside the word 'Phoenix' was engraved in cursive writing. Her ring was also around her neck, Kai looked down just watching her remember. He was so happy she was still in the area but very surprised by how much she changed.

"Why do you still have it? Aren't you married or something?" she asked moving away and sitting next to him.

"Me? Can you imagine me married at this age?" Kai laughed and shook his head, "no one catches my interest," he added shrugging.

"What about girlfriends?" Mirage asked leaning against the tree.

"No girlfriend," Kai shook his head, "single and loving it, but what about you married? Boyfriend?" he quirked an eyebrow and enjoyed the company he had.

"No one catches my interest, one guy has this really big crush on me and it freaks me out," Mirage breathed out and looked at the sky, "so where are you staying?"

"Tala brought a house here last year because that's when we planned everything so," he trailed of and looked at the whole reason he moved.

"You know it's quite rude to stare," she mumbled turning her face towards his.

"Can't help it," Kai mumbled shrugging, "you've just grown," he added moving a bit closer.

"As in changed physically or mentally?" she tilted her head a bit and waited for an answer.

"Both," he whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage opened the door for her exhausted brothers and sisters, it was around eleven or twelve and with all the running around and fun they had it had taken a giant toll on them, "straight to bed everyone," Mirage said locking the door.

Everyone groaned and the twenty one year old watched as Butch stared at the stairs not blinking, "I'm sleeping on the couch," she mumbled moving in the other direction.

"No your not, if I have to climb these stairs so are you," Jack mumbled pulling her by her baggy jumper.

"You guys are finally home, god," they turned towards the kitchen and stared at their eldest brother.

"Keith?" Mirage said shocked, "what are you doing here don't you have a game to practice for or something?" she asked hugging the twenty four year old.

"Season's finished," Keith replied, "now I get to spend time with my favorite family," he smiled happily and the others just groaned and continued going to their rooms.

"We're your only family," Mirage stated walking into the kitchen.

"But you still love me," Keith sat jumped up on the counter and watched as his younger sister was make coffee, "what are you thinking?" he asked curiously staring at her face.

"Nothing," she replied pouring the water into the mugs. Keith quirked an eyebrow at her and she sighed, "saw some people, made out with some people and now confused about the person," she replied stirring the contents of the cup.

"I don't really want to now about you making out, you're still my lil' sis after all," Keith said shuddering.

"I'm twenty two!" she exclaimed glaring at him, "I have every right to make out with whomever I want, when I want," she protested.

"Whatever," Keith mumbled, "so who'd you make out with?" he asked, "must be important if you're confused about him/she," he smirked and watched her glare.

"No Keith no," she said, "it happens to be a guy who I went out with once, his name is Kai," she took a sip while mumbling the last part.

"Kai?" Keith cried gaping at her.

"You understood that!" Mirage cried choking on her coffee.

"He came back since when?" Keith asked staring wide eyed.

"Haven't asked but he came back because they were bored of Russia."

"I don't exactly believe that," Keith said shaking his head, "there has to be more than just being bored with Russia."

Mirage shrugged and smiled, "everyone's coming over tomorrow, including Dash, Tala and Maria for the engagement of Crystal and Tyrone," she sat at the dining table, "so how is the world of Keith Oliveri going?" she asked.

"Well looks like we'll also be celebrating my engagement," Keith said slowly edging away from her.

"Everyone's getting married nowadays."

"What? No hug or kiss on the cheek?" he exclaimed. Mirage smiled and stood up and hugged and kissed him.

"We get to meet her tomorrow I guess?" she asked smiling happily.

"Naturally," they laughed and spent the whole night talking about their lives.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was that? Are you happy I updated? Mirage is a calm person so I don't think she'd freak out much over Kai being back. Hope you all liked it. It was a bit of a happy chapter. Now everyone is back we can get things started. I've got a five-day break from school for Easter.

**HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE! IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE EASTER THEN HAPPY WHATEVER TO YOU! LUV FROM ME!**

_**Consider the daffodil. And while you're doing that, I'll be over here, looking through your stuff**_


	5. Party

Hello people, how are you doing! It's Easter! Don't eat too much chocolate because you'll get seriously bloated…trust me. Anywho I better get through with this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter six: Party**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter tired. The party just started and with all her friends (which weren't much) and her brother's friends and her friend's friends, the house was filled with chaos. "Don't run in the house!" she yelled after her brothers and sisters. She winced as something crashed in the hall, she walked into the hall and looked at Clyde who shrugged and continued running.

"Need help?" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Mirage jumped surprised and turned around and stared into the mahogany eyes of Kai, "no thanks, I can manage," she replied bending down and picking up the pieces of the broken vase. She gasped as she sliced her hand on an extremely sharp piece, "ow," she muttered staring at the red blood dripping off of her hand.

"Ow you okay?" Kai asked leaning down beside her and looking the hand over.

"Just a little cut no worries," she replied standing up and walking into the bathroom next door, she turned the tap on and rinsed her hand. Kai grabbed a bandage and put it over her cut.

"You know about last night-"

"-It was just the spur of the moment," Mirage interrupted smiling.

"Yeh well…I was won-"

"- Mai you know that vase in the hall broke," Jack said from the open door, he looked from Kai to his older sister and their hands together and bit his lip, "was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Yes/No," both Mirage and Kai said simultaneously. (You want to know Mirage said yes.)

"Well I already cleaned up the mess so don't worry, all in a big brothers job," the brown haired boy said proudly.

Mirage shrugged and turned to the blue haired man, "so you were going to say something?"

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't important," Kai smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

Mirage stood there frowning, 'what was that smirk all about?' "Kai!" she hurried out of the bathroom and tried to find him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack walked down the slight hill that was a part of their street and made his way to the park. He walked through the busy town and greeted a few of his friends and towns people. He didn't want to be at the party, he couldn't be bothered. Jack stared at his feet as he walked and thought about how everything was happening, Keith and Tyrone were getting married, Kai and the others are back and that will effect Mirage a lot, Daichi liking Butch, Shawn liking that girl, Jo and Joe growing up and asking more of those complicated questions. Everyone had something going on and he didn't, he wanted something to happen, something exciting. He walked up to the light post and stared at the sign, "Love to Skateboard well come along to…. and get your chance to work alongside Thomas Andrews" Jack gaped at the sign. Thomas was his idol; famous skateboarder to work by his side would be his only dream.

"Fat chance Jack-Jack," the brown haired boy turned around and glared at the blonde, "who'd want you as their assistant and not to mention you don't have a skateboard anymore," Ryan sneered.

"You know my brothers back from soccer and you said you were going to help him, meaning by the time you get the money is before this thing starts," Jack smirked and pointed his finger at the sign, "plus what makes you think Thomas would hire you?"

"Because I've been skateboarding since I was four."

"Doesn't mean that your going to be that great, I skated since I was seven because Keith finally allowed me on his skateboard. Just because you got three years more experience means that I'll be better because I didn't do it as long as you," Jack smirked and walked away towards the park, "later Blondie."

Ryan growled clenching his hands into fists, "this is war."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What was left of the party, which happened to be everyone except Mirage's little brothers and sisters, were all seated in the lounge room drinking and laughing about old experiences. Mirage smiled and took a sip of the champagne in her glass, her objective even if she didn't want to be was to be piss ass drunk. Why? Because the next day would be Sunday. Don't you just love long weekends? Dash was laughing and put his hand up, "do you remember that time with the whoopee cushion?" he laughed.

They howled with laughter at the memory, "you had to talk at the assembly and had to sit next to Ms. Lio-" Maria giggled. Maria was the twin sister to Tala, they both had red hair Tala had blue eyes though while Maria had red.

"- and as quickly as possible you put the thing under her as she sat down," Crystal leaned on Tyrone's shoulder, "that was funny as, the whole school was pissing themselves." they laughed again and then went quiet.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Sayuki asked looking straight at Dash.

"Don't know don't care," he replied rubbing his eyes, "but it's getting late we better go back home," he stood up and so did everyone else.

"You don't have to go you know," Mirage replied pleading with her grey eyes, "don't leave me alone with darkness," she muttered looking around.

"She's drunk," Keith informed looking at her, "how about we leave you here Mai and I greet them off for you?" he pushed her down slowly on the couch but she tried to fight.

"No I'm alright seriously," she said quickly.

"I'll take her upstairs, I need to use the bathroom anyway," Kai said getting a hold of her shoulders and carefully guiding her up. When no one was around he laughed, "you had at least three and a half glasses of champagne, I've never seen you drunk before," he smirked down at her as he lied her down, "this means that I could ask you questions and you wouldn't know what you're saying," his smirk grew bigger.

"You do what you want Kai Hiwitari," she replied staring at the ceiling.

"Okay," Kai nodded his head, "are you still in Love with me?" he asked straight away.

"Straight to the point," she said and than putting her finger to her lips, "lets see, how about yes," Mirage giggled and covered her mouth in shock, "Kai that's not fair," she gasped.

Kai smirked and leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet passionate kiss, "I knew it,' he mumbled against the red lips, "you still Loved me." Mirage closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maria walked into the apartment the group had rented out before they could buy the house and went to the answering machine, "ten messages wow," she muttered pushing the button.

"Message one at 5: 49 _beep _yo Tala call me back will ya," Maria rolled her eyes at her brother's best friend.

"He's a dickhead," she called out, "why are you his friend anyway?" she asked.

Tala walked out of the bathroom and raised his red eyebrows; "you only hate him because he always pulls pranks on you."

"He's a childish delinquent," she murmured glowering at him, "if he ends up moving here I will hurt myself," she walked into the kitchen and pulled opened the cookie jar. Tala shrugged in reply and walked into his bedroom leaving her by herself as Dash went to have a shower.

Maria was feeling grumpy everyone had found their little niche in life and she didn't, she wasn't a business kind of person like Dash and Kai. Tala hated his job and actually wanted to e a mechanic but because it was tradition he had to be. The red haired woman sighed and looked at the small box in the corner of the kitchen, her posters. Her posters were mostly about dancers, no singer's just dancers. That was what she wanted to be a dancer, it was the only thing she was good at a part from English and accounting. Dancing was her passion but a Volkov woman never became anything out of law or business, she could have been a lawyer if she wanted but decided against it.

"You okay?" Kai walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water, "you went off into lala land, Maria doesn't do that?" he raised his eyebrows at her trying to get her to answer.

"The Kai I know doesn't say the word lala unless something good happened," Maria gave him the same look and smirked as she saw him blush, "it's Mai isn't it?" she asked excitedly.

"It has everything to do with Mirage," Kai grumbled, "but you changed the topic, what are you hiding?" he asked.

"Nothing just thinking about the bills and all that stuff," she replied shrugging, "anyway I'm going to bed, good night." The twenty two year old stood up and walked away leaving the blue haired man alone, just thinking about what happened before.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So sorry for the long update but celebrating for the last day of school you know! This chapter may be a bit crap but sorry just been a little off lately. So review this and wait for the next chappie. Luv yall. APRIL FOOLS!

_**A diplomat is a man who always remembers a woman's birthday but never remembers her age.**_


	6. No Way!

Now the story may get a bit exciting. I'm using the holidays to an advantage to write more chapters. Nothing much in my land apart from the fact that in Sims 2 my family had twins and I'm still trying too look after the toddler. It's so annoying. Anywho better write this story.

_Sorry but I think I made a mistake on the last chapter that said I think it was six, really that was supposed to be five; this is chapter six or seven?_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter six: No Way!**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two months later

It was a normal weekend with Mirage sitting on the couch watching TV and her siblings off in the other rooms of the large double storey house with an attic. Two months later had Jack spending all his time getting ready for the skating comp and Butch avoiding the delivery boy. Mirage was often seen eating in front of the TV usually apprehensive and avoiding questions and mostly avoiding Kai. The only ones to really notice this was mainly Jack and Butch the troublemakers in the household. "She fell asleep again," Butch mumbled turning to her brother, "that isn't normal with Mirage. She's like me bouncy and energetic," she peeked around the door and frowned, "that's the fifth time this week and that's meaning something having seven days in a week."

Jack frowned and started ticking things off his finger, "she's avoiding Kai, she's more alert and avoids questions, I wonder what's wrong with her?" he leaned against the wall crossing his arms, "this certainly isn't Mai."

"Should we ask her?" Butch asked turning to her older brother, "what if it's serious and she goes suicidal?" she whispered, "and her sense of hearing is off as well, she usually hears things a few meters away even if she's asleep."

"What are you doing spying on your sister?" Dan walked into the hall glaring at them, "give Mai some privacy," he hustled.

"She's asleep again," Butch, pointed towards her, "so un Mai like," she argued, "what do you think?"

"I think you here, should shut up and let me have some of that watermelon," Mirage walked into the hall rubbing her eyes and looking at the astonished faces of her siblings, "what?" she mumbled tiredly.

"You don't eat watermelon," Dan said slowly.

"You hate it," Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"What gives?" asked Butch.

"Just craving some for an unknown reason," Mirage shrugged and the three younger people looked at each other frowning, 'why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we've just been really worried lately, falling asleep on the couch and stuff," Butch shrugged and grabbed the water melon out of Dan's hands, "I'll cut this up." She walked into the kitchen and they heard the drawer open as Butch pulled out a knife.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," the black haired girl said warily making her way to the first floor bathroom. She closed the door and right when she shut it she ran to the toilet and emptied out her stomach, 'must be a bad case of the flu' she thought grimly as she leaned back against the wall. And then another wave of nausea hit her and she puked again in the toilet.

Because she didn't lock the door Jack came in ten minutes later shocked and surprised, "no way!" he yelled and he closed the door, "I knew it you're pregnant aren't you?" he whispered, "craving, missing period-"

"How'd you know?" Mirage asked wiping her mouth.

"Butch told me when she found out you didn't use up all the pads," Jack shrugged and continued raving on, "and nausea, how long did you know?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Mirage mumbled, "I haven't done a pregnancy test and you know how weird it is talking about this with my younger brother! God I need Nina," she put her head in hands and then looked up, a look of dread on her face, "I need Nina, what's this world coming to?"

"Who's the father?" Jack asked curiously.

"Don't know-"

"Bullshit, I know who it is! It's Kai isn't it? You slept with Kai!"

"I was drunk and he was tipsy we didn't know what happened!"

"Butch is buying you a pregnancy test," Jack stood up and walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later both Dan and Butch hurried into the small room.

"I can't believe it the first woman in the family to have a kid without being married or even going out with the guy!" Dan exclaimed kneeling beside her.

"Doesn't that mean something?" Butch asked frowning, "and no I'm not buying a pregnancy test for you, Dan can do it," she looked at the black haired boy and raised her eyebrows as if challenging him.

"Fine," Dan mumbled under her gaze, "but what are you going to tell Kai-"

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet," Mirage interrupted "and if you don't mind I'm going to eat that watermelon and hope to god I don't chuck it up again," Dan went to help her up and she snapped, "I don't need help probably only two months long!"

"Meaning seven months till you give birth," Butch said following her out, "meaning mum and dad might crack when they find out next week."

"What makes you think I'm going to be pregnant?"

"We've all read that book mum has in the lounge," Jack said bluntly biting into his piece of watermelon, "now we just got to wait for you to buy the test," he smiled happily at his older brother who just groaned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Your pregnant," Butch mumbled slowly looking at the test, "pink means you're pregnant," she said looking at the not so shocked Mirage.

"And so do the other four," Dan added, "your going to be mummy," he said in a squeaky voice, "I'm so happy for you," he hugged the twenty two year old tightly. Mirage couldn't believe it, she wasn't married, didn't think she'd be able to support a child on her own, got pregnant with a man she loved yet haven't dated in two years and now she has to tell all her friends, younger brothers and sisters, Kai and her parents. It was going to be one hell of a month.

"You will help me through this right?" she asked uncertain.

"We helped mum, we can help you," Jack said softly, "but I guess we'll have to tell everyone when we hold that welcome back party for mum and dad-"

"We can't do that, it's taking all the attention from mum and dad and putting it all on Mai and Kai," Butch said, "tell them a week after that, everyone's settled in and everything."

"Butch that will mean she'll be around three months pregnant, right?" Dan asked.

"I think, I reckon I should see one of those doctors," Mirage mumbled getting off her bed, "I'm going to watch some TV," she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"This is turning into one sick twisted drama," Butch mumbled walking down the stairs and out the hidden door into the second floor hall, "just some freaky shit," she muttered under her breath.

"Butch really curious, how's it going with um…Daichi!" Jack laughed bolting away from the growling girl.

"I'll kill you!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack walked out of the house carrying his skateboard, his right eye badly bruised, "dude what happened to you?" the dark skinned boy said startled, "and I thought I was black! Who gave you that shiner?" Barbelo reached up and hand and studied the black eye.

"Shut up and lets ride," the brown haired boy mumbled pushing off the wood and riding down the path way and watching a yellow taxi park in the driveway, "oh god no, they came back early," he breathed all the colour draining from his face.

"And I expected World War Three to come along and destroy my garden," the mother of fourteen joked smiling at Jack, "surprised to see us hon," she held her arms open for a hug which he gave back stiffly.

"More than you'll ever know," he replied silently.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is what I call a major turn of events! So how was that? Surprising yes? I don't think many of you expected that, though the marriage one was pretty good. I hoped you like that chapter, I really wanted to write this with a passion and I finally did! I hope you all review, and give me ideas for the future okay? Peace out! Oh and I didn't mean to offend anyone with Jack's friend.

_**He's teaching her arithmetic,  
He said it was his mission,  
He kissed her once, he kissed her twice and said;  
'Now that's addition.'**_

_**As he added smack by smack  
in silent satisfaction,  
She sweetly gave the kisses back and said,  
' now that's subtraction.'**_

_**Then he kissed her, she kissed him,   
without any explanation,  
and both together smiled and said,  
' That's multiplication.'**_

_**Then her dad appeared upon the scene and  
Mad a quick decision.  
He kicked that kid three blocks away  
And said, 'That's long division!'**_


	7. Home Sweet Home

Hello people! New chapter hope you all like it! I'm not in the mood to talk, so leave me alone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter seven: home sweet home**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bonnie carried the tray to the dinner table where her whole family was surrounding, as she looked at some of her older brothers and sisters she noticed how tense they were looking. "So how was it traveling the world mum, dad?" Johanna asked excited.

"Did you buy us anything?" Clyde asked but ended up getting smacked upside the head by Mirage, who just looked at him unimpressed.

"It was wonderful but we were missing you guys," Lucy the mother of fourteen replied smiling at her fourteen year old daughter, Bonnie, "did Mirage look after you well?"

"They aren't exactly dead," Mirage deadpanned crossing her arms.

"So what happened while we were gone?" Theo asked looking at Mirage.

"Nothing much, the normal things that happen in the Oliveri household minus you guys," the black haired girl shrugged, "Keith is getting married to Jasmine while Crystal is getting married to Tyrone, Dash, Tala, Maria and…" Mirage trailed off biting her lip.

"Kai's back," Jack finished looking at her worriedly, "I'm competing in this competition, Butch likes mmm hmmmm," Jack mumbled into Butch's hand.

"No one," Butch said hurriedly punching Jack in the back, "you idiot," she shrieked wiping her hand on his jumper as Jack licked her hand for freedom.

"I had to put up with that for a six weeks," Mirage mumbled looking at her parents, "I think I deserve a reward," she smiled innocently at them.

"You won't get a reward once you tell them," Dan whispered in her ear, "when are you going to tell them?"

"Leave me alone or I'll injure you," she glared at him and then turned back to her parents.

"Must've been a pain having to greet all our relatives," Nina walked into the kitchen her husband Liam and her two kids following her, "welcome back," she kissed them on the cheek and leaned against the counter, "Keith won't be able to make it till tonight," she informed flinging her blonde hair back.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Mirage quickly got out of her seat and dashed to the toilet. She lifted the lid and threw up for the third time that day, "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this," she mumbled shakily.

"Are you okay?" Nina said knocking on the door and entering the room.

'Please, please let my dumb sister not figure it out, please let her be dumb when I need her to be,' Mirage prayed turning around, "what is it with this family and just walking into bathrooms, when I clearly state that I was going to the bathroom?" she snapped standing up slowly as not to make the pain in her head get worse.

"Who else walked in on you?" the girl asked looking at her carefully, "are you okay? You look a bit pale," Nina motioned to the face area.

"Jack walked in on me earlier and I'm fine thanks for asking," Mirage said softly looking at the floor, "just a really bad case of the flu," she added. Nina studied her carefully, she peered into her face biting her bottom lip, "why do you suddenly care?"

"Because you're my sister and if anything is bothering you, you can tell me," Nina smiled but Mirage just frowned.

"What do you really want?" she asked, "you aren't the caring type, so just tell me."

"You first," Nina muttered, "you don't have the flu and I know the symptoms of being pregnant, nausea, fatigue, cravings or not craving and the fact that you seem a bit cautious and guarded," the twenty six year old put her hands on her hips, "honey I went through it with two kids, telling the one you fell pregnant with was the first of my worries."

"You tell mum and dad and I'll get my bow and arrow out," Mirage threatened.

"Mai, I'm not telling anyone, that's going to be your job, now," Nina grabbed her roughly by the arm and pushed her out the door, "the sooner you do it, the sooner the weight is going to be off your shoulders."

"Let go of me Nina!" Mirage cried fighting back, "I never did this to you," she argued.

"You're the one who taught me how to do it," the blonde growled, "you're the one who taught me to tell the truth."

"About breaking vases and sneaking out."

"Girls what's going on out here?" Theo walked into the hall looking between his daughters.

He walked towards them when, "dad watch out!" Clyde called out. All the occupants that had just arrived jumped back surprised from the sudden crash. Theo looked up slightly dazed when he slipped on a skateboard. Dan and Jack stepped forward lending their hand to help him up.

"Are you okay dad?" Jack asked wincing as his father held onto his hand in a crushing grip.

"Take that skateboard and keep an eye on it, you wouldn't want it smashed into splinters in the middle of the night," the aging man said menacingly. Jack nodded his head and picked up he skateboard, he ran up the stairs and shoved the board in his room. "So what was that fight about?" he asked a bit more cheerfully.

"Mai has something to tell you!" "Nina was being a jerk!"

Theo and Lucy frowned at each other and turned to Mirage, "what do you have to tell us?" her mother asked.

"Kai and I," Mirage choked, "Kai and I are-"

"Getting married," Jack came down the stairs all smiles, while Mirage, Dan, Nina and Butch stared at him in horror.

"NO!" the four all yelled.

"You dickhead, you'll be making things worse!" Butch cried throwing Clyde's baseball mitt at him.

"You all better explain yourselves," Lucy said sternly.

"In private," Mirage mumbled scratching her head, "but Dan, Nina, Butch and Jack can come," she turned around and glared at them. They all nodded their heads slowly making their way into the lounge closing the door. Of course being the siblings of those who were in trouble, all ran into the dining room grabbing a glass, just to make things easier to hear. Each of them placed the glass against the door trying to make sense of the conversation inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is against our religion Mai," Theo said tiredly looking at his daughter ashamed, "how could you do such a thing?"

"We were both a bit drunk from the party we held for Keith and Crystal."

"Hello all!" Keith said happily coming in through the other door of the large room, "what's with all the faces?" he asked confused, "are we holding a meeting where the eldest get to talk or something?"

"Only those that know what's going on," Nina replied crossing her arms, "go out with the others," she nodded towards the door and Keith pouted.

"That's not fair I'm one of the eldest and plus I bet you that they're all listening in with the glasses," he ratted them out and instantly all the kids walked into the room.

"You're going to have a baby."

"You didn't tell Kai?"

"I hope it's a boy."

"No way a girl."

"There's too many girls in the family."

"You haven't told Kai?"

All the kids started talking excitedly, only the older ones seemed a little depressed. Mirage sat on the couch feeling sick, "can we talk about it tomorrow?" she asked fed up.

"We are going to talk about it now," Theo said still tiredly.

"You're pregnant with Kai's kid!" Keith exclaimed, "I didn't know you'd move that fast, I thought you'd be the good girl in the family."

"No that's Johanna, Mary-Kate and Ashley," Mirage mumbled, "I'm the one that stands up and protects everyone."

"Oh, yes you're the one everyone looks up to," Nina scoffed, "you're the guardian angel," she mocked.

"Will you shut up!" Butch yelled at her, "stop trying to get this off Mirage and put the limelight on you okay. You've always been hogging everything okay, you're a spoilt brat," Butch breathed out after saying all that in one breathe.

"Why don't you just get an abortion? Having kids can be a pain in the ass," Liam walked into the room holding a glass of scotch.

"Where'd you get that scotch?" Theo asked curiously hoping to god it wasn't his never been opened bottle aging for nearly ten years.

"In the kitchen cupboard," Liam replied easily taking a sip, "it's good stuff," he said.

Everyone grumbled and Mirage simply said, "dad why don't you take Liam into the backyard where you can have a talk?" Theo stood up and suddenly Nina looked alarmed.

"Don't hurt him daddy," she cried running after them as they left the room.

"Get an abortion if you don't want it," Clyde said from his seat at the piano.

"The thing is…" Mirage trailed off, "I do want it, I'm just not married not to mention I don't believe in abortion, who'd want to kill something that's living in you? That's a part of the human cycle," she asked shaking her head, "mum…don't put me on the streets," she whispered looking down.

The whole room went quiet and all the occupants looked towards the women in her mid forties. Lucy looked at each of her children's faces, "I could never put anyone out on the streets, but you know this house is getting too small to accommodate all of us-"

"I'll move out after the baby is born," Mirage interrupted. When she said that though her younger siblings cried out in alarm.

"No way!"

"You can't leave!"

"You're the best sister we have!"

"You're the only one that understands us!"

"No…she's going to forget about us when this baby is born. She's going to forget about us anyway even if she doesn't move out," Butch leaned back into the couch sad, "it was going to happen anyway."

"I'm not going to forget about anyone," Mirage laughed, "and I'd never want to leave you, I would've liked to raise this baby in the environment I grew up in. But mum's right, the house is getting small."

"But I thought it was getting bigger you know, Dan and Keith all moved out, leaving two extra rooms. The twins all share a room anyway, create one room into a baby room-"

"Nursery," corrected Clyde.

"Whatever tickles your fancy," continued Shawn moving his hand up to silent his older brother, "and the other one will just be a spare room, Mirage will still stay in her room in the attic."

"Yes but she has to be close to the baby see," Bonnie said acting like the intelligent girl she was.

"Then she can move down into the spare room," Shawn argued and then looked at the others, "it works out see."

"I'll talk this over with your father, how many months are you?"

"Don't know. Booked a session with the family doctor for tomorrow."

"Everyone go to bed, you'll all need it," Lucy stood up and opened the lounge room door.

They all filed out silently some talking about the meeting and the baby, "that black eye isn't going to leave you for a week," Jack said clapping Liam on the back, "I should know Butch and dad share the same talent."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I wasn't expecting that much reviews saying OMG! So I take it you all like it, good. I'm getting my hair done tomorrow, probably a short cut and dying my hair either black or a light shade of brown. And I am still pissed not as much as I was at the start of the chapter. Review this please, and give me some ideas. I need inspiration only being fifteen means I don't know what a pregnant woman goes through, not including the symptoms. There may be case of mood swings like 'you think I'm fat' or something. Ideas are good. Any who I think there's something like a week left of holidays or something, don't really know. But I MISS MY FRIENDS! My friends are bastards see, they don't call. Inuyasha is coming to Cartoon Network so I finally get to see what's so good about it! Anyway I got a headache and need to leave the comfort of my computer chair.

Signing off…

_**Never raise your hands to your kids. It leaves your groin unprotected.**_

_**If your parents never had children, chances are you won't either. (Thought you might like that one)**_


	8. Work

Hey guys, I really like writing this story cause I know how much you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews. It's getting interesting and that's also why I'm enjoying it. I dyed my hair so now it's mahogany brown I don't know if I told you but yeh. We're painting the bathroom and toilet so I don't know how we going to go use the toilet if we're busting. I got Scribe the Crusader CD finally and now I have a fifty dollar CD voucher to use. I got my Graphics Calculator and I still have to projects to do, which I keep reminding myself I'll do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eight: work**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Two and half months Mirage and it's too early to see the gender," the doctor smiled down at her after looking at the screen, "congratulations, another addition to the family."

Mirage looked at the screen and looked at the ultrasound of her child, it was small with no way of telling if it was a girl or boy. She was excited and she knew that she was already in love with the growing baby inside. She felt tingly all over as she stared at the baby fondly, though she didn't now if had to do with the weird jelly on her growing belly or if it was the baby or her emotions, which felt the same as she was younger when she was in love with Kai. "So you say the baby will probably be born around mid November?" Lucy asked their family doctor.

"Around mid November yes, a Spring child," the blonde woman said friendly, "I hope you tell him soon Mirage, stress can cause premature labour," she turned the monitor off and handed Lucy the ultrasound, "I want to see you at least once a month and don't slack off, eat healthy foods and drink lots of milk. Hope things go well," they hugged and Mirage got up and grabbed her clothes to get changed. Right now she had to go to work.

"Seven months and the baby will be born, call your brother when you finish work okay," Lucy leaned over and pecked her daughter on the cheek, "be careful," she leaned back and watched her daughter walk into the building carrying a briefcase.

"You're late Oliveri," Sam sneered looking her over, "wonder why."

"My business, not yours, stay out of it," Mirage said sitting in her cubicle office and turning her computer on. She leaned back and waited for her computer to start up. 'Wow, seven months and she's or he's born and then I'll be a mother…by myself,' she mused not sure how to feel, 'I wonder if I can pull it off with my salary, everyone must think I'm some slut,' she crinkled her nose unhappily.

"What are you hiding?" Sam leaned on her cubicle wall looking down at her with a disgusted face, of course her face always looked like that.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something, if you're thinking about how I came in late doesn't it occur to you that I come in late everyday," she replied looking at her through her long eyelashes, "and shouldn't you be getting to work, I'm your boss over this project and I need you to book a time in with the director of the commercial," she added leaning forward and typing in her password quickly so no one would know.

"Want a secretary get a higher job," Sam snapped.

"I fine where I am thanks," Mirage smiled brightly and watched the girl leave, 'now I wonder what names I'm going to name it,' she thought getting on the Internet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai sat at his desk staring at the ceiling just thinking. Bright light was streaming in through the wall length windows some being reflected off vases and photo frames. Working at Hiwatari Corp was boring and an uninteresting business, most of the time Dash, Tala and Maria would come in and work with him, but only if they weren't busy. His office was large, it had blue grey walls and black cabinets that held photos of him and his friends and other little things that Maria had brought over, a black leather couch was beside the door and a glass coffee table which was hidden beneath a pile of car magazines. That was where the others did their work and also was the place where they ate lunch.

"Kai you in there?" someone knocked on the door and then Tala walked straight into the room without waiting for a reply, "good you're here, need to tell you something," he pulled the chair forward that was beside the door and Kai growled.

"One: why knock if you're going to enter anyway and Two: why don't you just take a seat on the chairs in front of my desk," Kai motioned to the black leather chairs.

"This ones more comfortable," Tala replied easily leaning back and smirking at him.

"What now?" the blue haired man groaned closing his eyes and rubbing them, "good news or bad news?" he asked looking at him from under his hands.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Maria moaned blinking from the doorway, "oh damn, you beat me," she grumbled dejectedly taking a seat next to her twin.

"With you here surely Dash is going to-"

"You two cheated!" Dash exclaimed breathing heavily, "that's not fair I was in the café buying us coffee," he huffed sitting beside Maria, "you tell him?" he asked looking at the two.

"Not yet."

"What happened to the coffee?" Tala asked indignantly staring at the blonde and blue haired man.

"Dropped it when I heard," Dash replied smiling and getting comfortable, "so who's going to tell."

"Heard what?" Kai asked in annoyance staring at each of them in turn, "you better tell me or I will fire you," he threatened.

"You can't exactly fire me cuz," Dash pointed out.

"Me neither," Tala and Maria said at the same time, "stop it!" they said yet again at the same time, "no you stop it!"

"Shut up," Kai mumbled glaring at them, "now being my cousin you had something to tell me."

"We won the Chin's company, it is now a part of Hiwatari Corps," he said happily, "we've been after that company since Russia."

Kai leaned back tiredly, he thought it was something important about something else. As the three companions talked excitedly his mind wandered off to a certain black haired girl, about that one night two months ago. About how they confessed their love for each other, than one thing went to another and then that happened. Soon afterwards Mirage had stayed clear of him and he wondered what was wrong, he'd have to visit her soon.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clyde sat in class with his twin sister beside him they were in Food Technology one of his favourite classes. He wanted to grow up and be a five star chef, his classes with his mum and Keith made him realize how much he loved working with food, when he was a kid he always made things out of his dinner plate, once he made a mash potato house…then came Shawn who wrecked it. But today's lesson was only theory about hygiene and other such stuff, he couldn't wait to get out of class and play soccer though.

"Clyde. Clyde," Bonnie sighed and pinched her brother on the shoulder, "the bell went Clyde time to leave class," she said staring at him annoyed.

"What?" Clyde stared at her dazedly blinking his hazel eyes, "you say something?" he asked stupidly.

"Real intelligent," Bonnie snapped walking out of the classroom, "brothers what a bother," she mumbled walking to her locker. When she reached her locker she found the man of her dreams waiting for her, "um…hey," she greeted blushing slightly.

The boy was a year older than her meaning he was fifteen, he had silvery blonde hair that was cut short and always looked like he never brushed it, his purple eyes were bright and his cheeks were pink. "Hey Bonnie um…if you weren't busy this Saturday would you-"

"No she wouldn't," interrupted Clyde glaring at the silver haired boy.

"Hello Clyde, what makes you think you have a decision over what your sister does or says?" Gareth looked at him his purple eyes flashing dangerously.

Bonnie glared at her brother still holding her schoolbooks, "yeah Clyde?" she asked.

"You're not afraid of him," Shawn whispered from behind, "you can face him." Clyde bit his lip as he stared at Gareth, he didn't want to get beaten up and yet he didn't want his twin to go out with him.

"Do what you want?" Clyde mumbled turning away and walking outside of school. Bonnie watched him worried, after all he was just looking out for her but she could look after herself.

"Sure, this Saturday," Bonnie said smiling and turning towards the hottie, "I'll meet you at the movies." She opened her locker as he walked away and somehow felt guilty for doing something her brother didn't want her to do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage glanced at the clock on her table and found she had another hour till she could go home and sleep. She was also craving some licorice or pomegranate and watermelon, she had finished her work of course leaving her that one-hour of doing nothing…or that was how she had planned it. "A Miss Oliveri? I'm looking for a Miss. Mirage Oliveri?" a red haired boy looked around the large office area carrying a clipboard, "I have a delivery for a Miss-"

"I'm over here Daichi you idiot!" Mirage exclaimed sitting back up and glaring at her mail boy, "give me my delivery and go back to school," she told him looking into his green eyes.

"School finishes early today Mai a fire drill for a bomb threat," Daichi rubbed his nose and peered into the cubicle, "heard from a very good source-"

"Which happens to be my sister?"

"That your, mphh" Daichi mumbled into her hand, "no one knows and where's my delivery?" she asked looking around alarmed. Daichi pointed to a bouquet of roses that was being taken down by another boy, "what? Who are they from?" she asked him surprised.

"A Kai something or other," the boy replied handing them to her, she read the little card ignoring the other boy,

'_White roses are you're favourite from what I remember, red ones were to clichéd for you so I hope you like these. I haven't seen you in two months and I'd wish if you were to accompany me tonight on a first date. I'll pick you up at seven. Love Phoenix." _

She smiled at the card and sniffed the flowers, 'my favourite,' she thought putting them on the desk, "thanks." She dug into her pocket and tipped them each three dollars, "would've gave you sweet guys more but I left my money at home," she smiled at them and reached up and ruffled Daichi's already messy red hair, "now off with you."

"Are my eyes hallucinating or did you just get a bunch or roses?" a blonde haired woman leaned over her wall and reached for the card, after reading it she asked, "who's Phoenix?" she asked moving her eyebrows.

"You needn't know," Mirage replied sniffing the roses again, "he's my friend," she said softly frowning, 'who's child I'm carrying.' She clapped a hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom. She was never going to get used to the art of throwing up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey sorry this took so long but I was at my friends yesterday and just now I got MSN. If you want to contact me go ahead and look at my profile. Got to go because I've got to copy Lost, cya.

_There was a man who lived in Leeds,_

_He had a garden full of seeds._

_And when the seeds began to grow,_

_It was like a garden full of snow._

_And when the snow began to melt,_

_It was like a boat without a belt._

_And when the bout began to sail,_

_It was like a bird without a tail._

_And when the bird began to fly,_

_It was like an eagle in the sky._

_And when the sky began to roar,_

_It was like a lion at my door._

_And when my door began to crack,_

_It was like a penknife in my back._

_And when my back began to bleed,_

_I was dead, dead, dead indeed. _


	9. New Pop Idol

Hey guys, wow I didn't expect so many reviews to come through it was weird. I like waking up in the morning to see reviews gives me something good to look forward to. Anyway I've got five days till school starts I think I'm not really counting, I go back on Wednesday though. I spent half an hour cleaning my room and right now I'm talking to my reviewers. It mad as, I'm so getting used to using MSN. Thanks for the info on Cristina I needed, could you all email profiles of the characters for me thanks.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter nine: New Pop Star  
**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cristina stood in front of the panel of judges slightly nervous. Try outs for the next New Pop Idol were being held and she wanted to be a singer ever since she was younger. Her black and red hair was slightly curled thanks to the help of her younger sister who grew up more like a girl than she ever did, she wore her normal clothes not deciding to dress up, baggy ripped black cargos and black hoodie, the three judges surveyed her and after nodding their heads she took it to start singing.

"_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said. _

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave," _Cristina stopped singing when they motioned for her to, she stood there silently waiting for their comments. Suddenly they started clapped all three of them nodding their heads.

"You sing with such emotion," the blonde haired woman said her name Darcy Matthews, she once starred in an old soap opera, 'I'm saying you can go to the next round right Andy?" she then turned to the man beside her.

Andy had brown hair and icy blue eyes that most of the time was laughing, he usually gives out the worst comments, "yeh, you're a wonderful singer, you have the looks and the skill, you're going to the next round," Cristina smiled brightly something different from her closed off self.

"Thanks," she nodded her head at the three judges and looked at her younger sister that was waiting for her outside, "I'm in the next round," she told her receiving a giant hug from the thirteen year old.

"Wait till I tell the kids at school my sister's going to star in New Pop Star, oh I can't wait," Jazzy said excited walking towards the car.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage stood in front of the mirror examining the small bump that was her baby. She was just getting ready for her date with Kai, she was feeling nervous but not really about having to tell him about the pregnancy but because she was going to be with him after so many years. Things seemed to be surreal and so fast, she realized just how much everyone was growing up and moving on with their lives. Mirage put on a yellow silk shirt that slipped off of the shoulder and hid the growing stomach and black pants and black high heels. Her hair was down as usual and when she checked herself out in the mirror she found out she'd have to trim her multicolored fringe. A knock on the trap door alerted her that someone wanted to come up, "come in," she called picking up her clothes and dumping them on her swivel chair.

Jo and Joe walked up covered in dirt, behind them was Jack who was laughing, "I caught them having a mud fight," he chuckled, 'they said they didn't have any food for a food fight." Mirage stared at them wary, "they want you to bathe them," he added.

"I can't not like this and plus I've got a date tonight, get Keith to bathe them," Mirage smiled apologetically and kneeled down, "tell him to use that lavender oil under the sink the one you like, two drops only," she stood back up and watched them leave, "anything else I must know?" she asked her younger brother.

"I'll copy New Pop Star for you and Dan is home and mum and dad are going out, Ryan brought me the new skateboard, Keith will be having friends over as am I, Butch and Johanna," Jack said ticking the names off his list, "it'll be chaos when you get home," Mirage smiled grimly and picked up some money shoving it in her pocket.

"Don't let the twins eat chocolate or anything with sugar, tell Johanna to keep the music down, Keith won't touch the alcohol with his friends, you and Butch will say no to anything your friends say that is putting you under pressure, make sure everyone does their homework including you, anything breaks they including you pay for it, any fights go outside. Anyone caught in my room while I'm gone is going to have their ass whooped by me and anyone that touches my bow and arrow will be sure to get targeted," she breathed out slowly and looked at him, "get all that?" she asked.

Jack looked at her dazed, "you are going to be one hell of a mother," he said walking down the stairs of her room, "I'll make sure everything happens," he said. Mirage shook her head and walked out of her room the attic, chaos was already at its peak as she reached the bottom of the hidden staircase.

"Mai Kai is at the door," Ashley whispered nervously, Mirage smiled down at her and checked her watch.

"He's early," she mumbled and patted her sister on the head, "thanks," she walked down to the door on the first floor and held out her hand just as she opened the door catching a tennis ball, "hey Kai just wait," she greeted and turned around and threw the ball at Shawn, "more than three it goes outside," she said to him. Shawn nodded his head and moved away with the ball.

"Are you going to tell him, are you, are you?" Dan asked hyper, he was jumping up and down and in his hands was a can of coke. Mirage stared at him in disbelief shaking her head, she put and hand on his chest and shoved him into the broom closet, locking him in there.

Turning to the door she took a deep breath and greeted, "hi," she smiled at him and opened the door wide, "do you want to come in or are we going to go straight away?" she asked looking him up and down. Kai wore a blue silk button up shirt and cream pants and cream suit jacket, "you're a lovely vision in cream," she smirked at him and he smirked back.

"I've never seen you wear yellow before," Kai said studying her, "but as always you look beautiful," Mirage smiled at him and looked around the house, "we'll be going now," he added, "so you going to get a coat?"

"Nah," Mirage replied putting her hand up walking into the kitchen, "I locked Dan in the broom cupboard, don't give him anymore coke or sugar I'll be going now okay," she walked back to Kai who was now staring at the broom cupboard shocked.

"You locked your brother in the broom cupboard?" he asked staring at her, he then let a smile cross his face, "we had good memories in there remember?" he smirked and Mirage rolled her eyes.

"Notorious flirt," she mumbled walking out of the house, "I liked the roses, even better that you remember though," she said, "that I like white ones," she added getting into his car, "where are we going?" she asked.

"My new apartment," Kai said and before Mirage could ask why he added, "you know how annoying it is living with Dash, Tala and Maria, Dash is a neat freak, Tala and Maria are always fighting and I always wake up to the chocolate chip cookies gone," Mirage giggled lightly.

"Well I could live with it, with all my brothers and sisters," Mirage replied looking out of the window, "so I'll need your new address," she said, "and phone number," she added.

"So how are things with you? I haven't heard much from you in two months," Kai started, "if it was that night-"

"Can we talk over dinner, I'd prefer to do it then," Mirage whispered, "for now lets talk about something different," she looked at him, "so how's Hiwitari Corps?" Kai looked at her carefully before answering.

Ten minutes later found Mirage standing in the expensive lounge room of Kai Hiwitari, "must've cost a fortune," she deadpanned looking at the glass dining table set up for the two. The room was all white and cream, cream corner couches with black and red cushions, white carpet and mirrored walls. As she looked around it was only a two-bedroom apartment, probably with adjoined bathrooms.

"Too much room but it was close to work," Kai replied, "wine, champagne or scotch?" he asked holding crystal glasses.

"None, do you have juice I sort of don't want a repeat of what happened last time you know?" Mirage smiled at him and he blushed, "but of course that was your plan wasn't it?" she asked coming closer to him.

"No-No of course not," Kai chuckled weakly as he moved back into the kitchen and brought out some juice, "I would never do something like that," she bite his lip after he said it obviously lying.

"You lie Kai," Mirage smirked at him, "I know you even if I haven't seen you in a few years," she said looking at his CD collection, "you still got the ones from when we were kids," she smiled.

"I know you to, what are you hiding Mirage Oliveri?" Kai walked up to her and took her hand, "tell me," he said softly. Mirage looked at him her grey eyes large, "by the way you're looking at me, I'd say its important," he sighed and motioned towards the couch.

"I don't think you're expecting this," Mirage said scratching her head, "I lso don't think you want to know-"

"Stop dawdling," Kai said unimpressed, "now tell me."

Mirage breathed out slowly and turned to him putting her hand to his cheek, "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am so evil! Hahaha! You're all going to hate me, and be pissed but hey what's a chapter without a cliffhanger. I started school and received lots of kisses and hugs from friends and all that stuff, no homework though! YAY!

Max: that was…uncalled for 

**Dark-Cherry: which part?**

**Max: the cliffhanger and how she could just say something like that, that way**

**Dark-Cherry: you're a tool and a half Max shakes head**

**Max: I'm a bit slow today okay! **

**Dark-Cherry: well my friends teased me on msn, said I was slow shrugs stuff them**

**Max: oh you poor girl rolls eyes**

**Dark-Cherry: stares at him unimpressed I have so many friends that could just injure you right now.**

**Max: so you get your friends to fight for you?**

**Dark-Cherry: only if I'm facing a guy and plus you should know I don't fight. I'm innocent remember?**

**Max: yeh, that's true shrugs and remember to do some stuff with Tala, he's been whinging…**

**Dark-Cherry: will do and Tala doesn't whinge.**

Hope u liked that just something different.

And kudos to the person who can tell me what the song is called.


	10. Goodbye

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for some time, but I was dreading the needle. I got my needle today and I was pissing myself laughing which made my friends laugh when they got theirs, if you're scared of needles don't be it doesn't hurt. Usually I just count to ten, doesn't hurt. Anyway my right arm is numb because I write with my left so deal with the mistakes. Anyway any of you who want to talk to me get on MSN and a headset and we could talk to each other, like actual talking. I already got a few, you all know who you are! Anyway I better get started on this chapter, oh and one more thing…SCRBE IS COMING HERE! I WANT TO GO TO CONCERT!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter ten: goodbye**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage stared at Kai her eyes scared of what he would do. Kai on the other hand was speechless, he was feeling numb and he knew Mirage was waiting for an answer. "Kai say something!" Mirage cried taking her hand away from his cheek and wiping the tears away. Kai looked at her still numb, he took her hand away and put it back on his cheek for comfort, "Kai please?" she sobbed.

"I don't know what to say,' Kai replied weakly rubbing his face in her hand, "if you really want to know, a part of me is..." Kai looked down at her again and hugged her briefly, "happy…"

"But?" Mirage sniffed wiping her eyes again, she was expecting him to yell at her or walk off not him to be sitting there with an arm around her shoulders.

"What makes you think there's a but?"

"There's always a but," Mirage said blankly, "but?"

"But I'm scared," Kai admitted like a child admitting his fear of spiders, "you're experienced in this sort of stuff, I'm not," he added rubbing his face, "this was not how I wanted to spend the night, how about we talk over this with dinner?" he looked in the kitchen and then back at her, Mirage nodded and stood up sitting down at the glass table.

"But this time I'm the one pregnant," Mirage said darkly watching Kai bring out the dinner, "aren't you upset about this, is was expecting you to kick me out and never want to see me again?" she sat up straighter and smiled at the food, "looks yum," she said. Kai had spent the few hours before the date cooking the special roast dinner.

"Hey, do girls actually like guys that know how to cook?" Kai asked sitting down opposite her.

"Are you trying to change the topic?" Mirage smirked at him and he smirked back.

"Of course," Kai replied smirking, "listen I would never kick you in the streets for carrying my child, especially if I love you. We're going to go through this together," Kai picked up her hand but quickly withdrew it and watched her run into the bathroom, "but I won't be able to deal with sickness," he mumbled forking his mash potato.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maria looked up at the large sign at the dance studio. She smiled happily and walked in and up the stairs. Her long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail and the red skirt that was connected to the black leotard. The sound of feet hitting floorboards reached Maria's ears and she stepped into the room where the blast of music hit her ears, "it's good to be home," she mumbled happily smiling at the instructor.

"Maria, you're back," the blonde haired woman hugged the twenty-two year old tightly, "since when?" she asked walking to the stereo and turning off the music, "ten minute break everyone," she said. Maria and the dance instructor were friends ever since Maria walked into the large mirrored room. "How are you Child?" the lady asked hugging her again.

"I'm fine Lou and I came back around two months ago," Maria replied looking around the studio, "wow, it's changed," she muttered looking at the bare wall that once held their favourite dancers. "How are you?" Maria asked turning away from the wall and looked back at the forty year old.

"I'm fine and so is Robby," the woman replied turning away snickering.

"I never asked about Robby," Maria replied stiffly walking to the CD player and looking through the CD's, "but now that you've mentioned it…" she trailed off looking at the woman.

Lou chuckled again and simply replied, "single," Maria blushed and bit her lips, "his last girlfriend wasn't able to keep up with him or handle him for that matter," Lou stood next to Maria and thought she'd finally introduce her, "everyone I would like you to meet one of the best dancers at Lady Lou's Dance Studio. She came back from Russia two months ago and is now going to be dancing with us," all the girls looked up from their talking to study the tall red head.

"Hey Maria," Johanna waved from her seat. Maria smiled and waved back.

"She doesn't look all that great," a green haired girl said bitterly looking Maria up and down. They turned their heads as someone else entered the studio.

"Hey Maria have you seen Dash anywhere?" Tala walked into the room his blue eyes wandering lazily over the group of girls, behind him a blonde man stood.

"We're in the same city with Tyrone, so Dash'll most likely be at the Photo Shop," the red haired woman replied looking at the blonde man, "Robby," she breathed looking him up and down. Robby was a twenty four year old hunk. He had spiky blonde hair and intelligent silver eyes and a tanned well-toned body. He wore baggy blue jeans and a yellow button up shirt, paint stains dotted on his clothes obviously he was a painter.

"Hey Maria long time no see," Robby replied sourly glaring at her, "you haven't changed one bit," Maria shook her head softly turning her back on him, "don't you turn-"

Lou coughed and looked between the two adults, "any fighting goes outside, god knows you two need to talk,' Lou looked at Tala and the red haired man groaned, "looking good Tala you practice?"

"No," Tala replied laughing, "like I would dance," he scoffed taking a seat next to Johanna.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maria glared at the blonde man, "what are you doing back?" Robby growled pinning her to the alley wall. Maria felt her heart beat quickly and she lifted her knee getting him in the groin, "bitch," he growled.

"I gave you a chance before I left. You know how heart broken I was to find out weren't going to say goodbye," the blue eyed woman raised her hands in front of her getting ready to defend, "your mother was there and you weren't! You know how much that hurt, I still loved you!"

"You were only sixteen, you wouldn't have known the meaning of love, we were two young!" Robby replied standing up, "and you know how I feel about goodbyes, only say them-"

"If it really were goodbye and you were never going to see them again," Maria finished, "I know, but you knew better than everyone that I probably wasn't going to come back!" Maria clenched her eyes shut and breathed in deeply, 'I am not going to cry in front of him.' She felt arms wrap around her waist and being pulled into a strong chest, the scent of musk filled her nose and instantly she cried into his shoulder, "I missed you so much," she sobbed pathetically.

Robby looked down at the red head and leaned down to peck her cheek, "I missed you, everyone did," she felt Maria's lips attack his forcefully after that little kiss and felt happy that she was back in his arms.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what did your father think when you told him?" Kai asked sitting on the couch rubbing Mirage's stomach softly.

"He was…hurt," Mirage replied leaning on his shoulder, "they want me to move out after the baby is born. Or course my siblings protested so my parents still have to think of a plan," she placed her hand on top of his and mumbled, it tickles."

Kai gazed at the photo on the wall that was of him and Mirage when they were at camp with the twins, "I'm actually going to be a father," he mumbled thoughtfully, "how weird," Mirage laughed and picked up a black pillow whacking him in the face, "ow."

The black haired woman bit her lip and leaned in softly capturing his lips in a soft sweet kiss. Kai's arms instantly went to her waist pulling her into his lap, while Mirage's arms clasped around his neck. "You'll make a wonderful father," Mirage mumbled against his lips.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hello sorry for the long update but I got a bad case of writers block. So any ideas would be useful. I might have confused people about the whole Maria and Robby thing and stuff but oh well. Come contact me on MSN if you want I don't mind seriously. Now I've got to rollerblade to get my lunch, cya. And that chapter also had a lot of kisses, really fluffy.


	11. Mood Swings

So sorry! I have exams and projects to finish! Finished them but exams are in two weeks! Okay I'll tell you what has happened in the past weeks. I'm doing self-defense in one of my sport classes, my biology project is thirteen pages long and I am really confused in my English class. I have a movie to film in my media class on skateboarding, yay! I got asked out by two guys and it was very difficult because they were my friends from my sport class. Anyway that's just a brief summary of what has happened, there's more but I can't be bothered mentioning it. And Congratulations to Torri- Chiobie for being the hundredth reviewer!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eleven: mood swings  
**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why do I have to come over for dinner, I know it's your mother's birthday but…" Crystal stared at the door from inside the white car. She was fiddling with her engagement ring; her long blonde hair was pulled back in a French bun. She wore a blue blouse and black pants, Tyrone was besides her pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"They love you as much as I love you," Tyrone leaned over and pecked his fiancé on the lips, "now come on! Before the food gets cold!" Tyrone said opening the door. Crystal sighed and got out of the car. It had been two months since she found out about Mirage and Kai and she couldn't be anymore happier. She longed for her own family, especially when they died in a car crash. She no longer had an older brother or a mother or father, only her brother's wife and his two-year-old son.

"Don't worry," Tyrone whispered placing an arm around her waist, "if they don't love you I'm still going to marry you."

"Oh, thanks," the blonde woman scoffed, "I'm not going to be excepted in the family, just wonderful," she mumbled shaking her head. They walked up the porch and both knew that day was going to be hell…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jo and Joe looked at the small box on the floor. Joe picked it up and smiled, "mummy never lets us play with fire," he said looking at his twin. Both the J twins had grown and both of them had black hair and grey eyes. They looked like Mirage even though Mirage wasn't really related to them. (Remember Mirage was adopted when she was a baby.)

Jo nodded her head and opened the box, taking out a little wooden stick, "it doesn't look like fire," she replied touching the top, "it's not hot."

"Where the hell did you get those?" Dan exclaimed taking the matches away, "you're to young to play with fire."

"We're five," Jo said, both the twins held up five fingers to prove it, "we're not young," they protested, "we can ride bikes."

"Well to me your still little babies, after all I am the third eldest."

"I thought Mai was," they both said looking at their older brother, "Mai's going to have a baby, Dan."

"Hey! Dan where do babies come from?" Jo asked excitedly.

"MUM!" Dan called getting up and running into the kitchen for help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keith loved his family a lot. All the things they did and all the fighting that usually occurred. Now that the older kids were adults fights rarely happened and that was what he mostly missed. He missed protecting the younger girl in the family but he passed that duty to Jack and he missed his witty fights with Mirage and Dan. Nowadays it was mostly playing soccer with the siblings or babysitting. The soccer season finished meaning he had a long holiday with his family. The only thing he could look forward to was getting married to his fiancé Alex.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex asked slipping her arms around the black haired man's neck, "you look so sad." She pecked him on the lips and leaned back looking into his hazel eyes. Alex was a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had creamy coloured skin and was almost as tall as Keith.

"Just thinking of the past," Keith replied looking down into her eyes, "how the family used to be before we grew up. Happy, having fun and laid back." Keith watched as Dan came running out of the study towards the kitchen yelling to their mother. "J and Joe must've asked the infamous 'birds and the bees' question," he mumbled, smiling slightly, "I remember explaining that to the others," he laughed softly, "Mai did it the best though, knew what to say straight away mostly because she used so many technical terms that it just bored everyone to death," he laughed. Alex smiled watching her fiancé reminiscing about the past, the happy laughing look in his eyes.

"I wish I had siblings to fight and get along with, to protect and teach and stuff," Alex said softly watching as Keith's mother walked into the room that Dan had run out of, "to have all that love and fun. I love your family so much, you had everything I ever wanted," Alex brushed her wavy hair out of her face and smiled.

"And soon you'll get what you want. A family," Keith hugged her tightly feeling her hands move to his face, "and so much love that you feel suffocated," he breathed in her sweet scent and smiled.

"It's more like puking," Liam muttered walking out of the lounge room rubbing his neck, "don't know how you can stand it."

"If your kids die some day would you feel anything?" Mirage walked down the stairs yawning her hair tousled from just waking up from her midday nap. Liam shook his head scrunching up his nose, while an unknown emotion flickered through his eyes, "you care," Mirage replied now rubbing her grey eyes. Her right hand was placed on her ever-growing stomach; after all she was four months pregnant. Being the fourth month the baby was moving but only a bit and she was told he could hear her voice. The baby was around seven inches long and weighed around five ounces, her first mood swing happened with Kai earlier that day and that was the whole reason she was sleeping.

She still went to work even though she lied to them about her pregnancy. Her eyes were red from the earlier crying she did and she hoped to god that her brothers informed Kai on the mood swings and how it wasn't his fault. She could barely remember what happened, only the words that escaped her lips 'you think I'm fat' she had cried. "How you're up, how are you feeling?" Alex asked looking up smiling.

"My back hurts," Mirage uttered grumpily looking at Keith, "what happened while I was gone?" she asked.

"Well technically you weren't gone…" Liam stepped back from the vicious glare from the twenty-two year old, "ok…"

"Well Kai's in the backyard with the rest," Keith replied saying 'the rest' as in Tala, Maria, Dash, Sayuki, Robby and Christina and their brothers and sisters, "they're playing soccer," he added. Mirage burst into tears for what felt like the tenth time that day, "geesus," Keith mumbled rolling his eyes and pulling the woman into his arms.

"I feel horrible for doing that to him," she cried hugging the black haired boys muscular body. Keith looked up looking for any way out and spotted Kai in the doorway. Kai opened his arms wide waiting for the twenty-four year old to pass his girlfriend to him, "I want to say sorry but what if he doesn't forgive me?"

Kai leaned down and rested his head on hers, "I forgive you," he said softly making the black haired girl look up quickly.

"Kai," she sobbed hugging the blue haired man's body tightly, "I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I didn't mean to freak out." Kai patted her head lovingly. Ever since he found out about the baby he had been by her side, he felt as if the large house was his second home. He never seemed to leave. But he did love staying in the Oliveri household he got to hang out with the many children and learnt things that he left to his butlers as a kid.

"It's alright, I'll always be here to help you out," Kai smiled down at her and pecked her cheek, "now you better eat something," he said putting his arm around her shoulders and steering her into the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry not much in this I have really bad writers block. Not to mention I have exams in a few weeks. So any help would be really good. Anyway my school life isn't that interesting so don't worry about it.

_The Swiss have an interesting army. Five hundred years without a war. Pretty impressive. Also pretty lucky for them. Ever see that little Swiss Army knife they have to fight with? Not much of a weapon there. Corkscrews, Bottle openers. 'Come on, buddy, let's go. You get past me, the guy in back of me, he's got a spoon. Back off. I've got the toe clippers right here.'_


	12. Names

**Chapter twelve: Names  
**

"Always go yellow," Cristina said holding up a baby body suit, (you know the ones that cover the toes and covers the body except the head.) Mirage smiled at it, "isn't this just cute?" the girl laughed putting it in the trolley.

"Don't you think I should be buying the other stuff first? I already got all of Jo and Joe's old clothes, I just need a new pram, cot and all that stuff," Mirage dragged her feet following one of her best friends, "why'd I get stuck with you for the baby shopping? Why couldn't I go with Crystal and the others?" the black haired woman groaned.

"Because you love me," Cristina turned around and smiled, "you need some maternity clothes," Cristina nodded her head definitely and Mirage groaned.

Kai slipped his arm around the ever-growing stomach of Mirage and kissed her on the cheek, "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled against her hair.

"Kai! Help me," the five-month impregnated woman pleaded, "please?"

Kai chuckled lightly, "so how's the baby stuff going?" Cristina asked.

"We got the pram and the cot in the back of your fathers truck, we're just waiting for you guys."

"Doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime soon," Tala scoffed looking in the trolley. "How exactly are you going to pay for all of this?" he asked picking p black booties and then throwing them back in the trolley, "cute," he mumbled.

"We saw Crystal and the others, you should see what they brought," Kai said pushing the trolley and walking through the isles, "so much stuff, don't know how they're gonna pay for it."

"My sister probably would," Tala answered looking at the baby foods they passed, "I remember babysitting your siblings Jo and Joe, they made me try the baby food," he cringed in disgust.

"Tastes terrible huh?" Mirage smirked her grey eyes glittering.

"How did two one year old kids get you to try and eat baby food?" Maria said from behind them. Her arms were laden with bags, "we spent a few brought all this cute adorable stuff that you have no use for," she said dumping them in her brothers arms, "now be a good brother and put them in the car." They all laughed as Tala glared at his sister. Maria then looked at her watch and turned to Kai and Mirage, "don't you have a doctors appointment?"

Mirage's eyes widened and she looked at the blue haired man, "shit," he hissed putting his arm round her waist and steering her out of the shop.

"Here's my card," Mirage threw the card at Tala who dropped everything in the attempt to catch it. "Are you sure you want to-"

"-My girl is pregnant and I want to make sure you and the baby are fine," Kai interrupted kissing her forehead. Mirage smiled and relaxed, "do you want to find out if it's a girl or a boy?" Kai asked entering the hospital building. He fidgeted nervously and he mahogany eyes darted around the building.

"I never knew you were afraid of hospitals."

"Some people are afraid of clowns, heights and drowning…I'm cautious around hospitals," Kai replied indifferently.

"You won't say afraid will you?" Mirage smirked her eyes glittering, something that just started happening. "You don't have to be all macho and stuff, I won't care. You don't have to act tough," she scoffed leaning into him.

"Fine I'm afraid of hospitals, the screaming and groaning and the smell."

"Did you hear mummy? The big man's scared of hospi – hospit – hospitables," a cute little boy by the age of six stumbled; he had honey blonde hair and laughing green eyes.

The man next to the blonde woman laughed, "don't mind him, he's just like his mother," he laughed and dodged the flying hand.

"What would that be?" she growled her left hand on her stomach and the right hand raised.

"You can't keep your nose out of other people's business," the man replied nonchalantly, "I'm Max by the way." They spent the next few minutes introducing each other, "so first child?"

"Um…yea," Kai scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh…you fell pregnant by accident?" the Daisy said her blue eyes wide, "wow…and you are still together? You must be in Love," she sighed and shuffled around in her chair to get more comfortable.

Mirage gasped and stared at the woman, "how did you know?" she asked and smiled at the little boy that was poking his father's stomach.

"The awkwardness in…"

"Kai," Mirage put in.

"Kai's voice," Daisy smiled at her, "you are going to have beautiful children, and I can imagine it. Blue hair and grey eyes or black hair and mahogany eyes," she looked up as her name was called, "oh that's us!" she stood up difficultly and looked down at the couple, "it was nice meeting you, here's my husbands card if ever you want to get in touch. Our kids could play together," they laughed and shook hands goodbye. Soon leaving the young couple in the waiting room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai stared at the monitor bewildered, "that! There on the screen is inside of you this very minute?" he asked gaping. Mirage nodded and smiled as she watched her baby move around, the doctor didn't tell them the gender, which made Mirage very happy.

"Oh, that's it head," Mirage smiled as the baby turned, "what names do you think we should call it?" she asked looking at his glowing face. "I was thinking for a girl…Tempest or Willow or Jade or Gazelle…" she trailed off frowning, "weird names that are unique," she nodded her head definitely.

"I don't know about boy names, the girl names are…"he paused for a second and wondered if he should really say it. He didn't want her to have a giant mood swing. "…different, and aren't that common." He said carefully watching her reaction he simply received a shrug.

"My name is weird, so is Butch's and the twins-"

"That was because the twins were named when the three oldest kids were around ten."

"Anyway moving on," Mirage mumbled looking back at the monitor and then at the doctor, "am I free to leave?" she asked.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clyde glared at the silver haired boy, who currently had his arm around his twin sister's waist. He was never going to get used to the fact that his little sister was going out with an older boy, who had many girlfriends before her and isn't all that great at soccer! His face turned red as Gareth leaned down and whispered in her ear, making the fourteen year old giggle embarrassed. "Clyde, just leave her alone," Natalie groaned looking up at her best friend, "if anything happens let her learn from it."

Natalie had long brown hair and deep green eyes; she had that look about her that made her seem smart and full of wisdom. "But I don't want her to get hurt!" Clyde stomped his foot angrily as Gareth kissed Bonnie on the lips, "the bloody guy stole her first kiss!"

"You don't know Clyde, she could've kissed many other guys than Gareth and not told you," the brown haired girl replied through a full mouth.

"What do you know?" the twin asked looking at her distrustfully.

"Nothing! Just making a suggestion!" Natalie cried, "just leave her alone and play soccer or something. Also are you somewhat jealous?" she asked.

"No, I mean I don't want or need a relationship, as long as I have friends and family I'm fine," Clyde looked to the soccer pitch and swore, "my team is losing." He missed the sad look on Natalie's face and went to join his team.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SO SORRY! I was sooooooooooooo busy. Living the life of a teenager and all! School, boys, exams, school play, boys, family…did I mention boys. I am so sorry, I know this chapter isn't great because I sort of rushed it and I didn't check the spelling because I had to go out. Here's a brief summary of what has happened in my life. Two boys asked me out enough said, we had exams I got a B+ in math, C+ in Biology and a C in English, I'm going for my level one certificate in backstage management and nervous breakdowns in the family. Anyway I have to go enjoy and SORRY!


	13. Stabbed

I'm still alive just to let you know. I'm so sorry but I was going through the stages of being a teenager and I realized how much it sucked. I'm back with this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me!   
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
Chapter thirteen: stabbed 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirage walked down the street with Kai, her boyfriend. She smiled as Kai made a joke and was attempting to lighten up the mood. Her stomach protruded like a balloon and almost every morning while she was still asleep she'd find Kai talking or rubbing the bulge. It surprised her how much Kai had changed. Kai was always the pretty boy and could get whatever he wanted. He was smart and one of those guys you never got to know much about. He didn't like loud people and always tried to keep up his reputation. No matter what Kai was always going to be popular, he was always going to have to live up to the expectations and he was always going to be himself. You couldn't change that. "You know what I think is cute," she mumbled looking up at the blue haired man. Kai looked down at her, his mahogany eyes stony and void of emotion, he nodded his head to acknowledge that he heard, "that you've never had much experience with kids."

"I have," Kai replied smiling, "year ten camp, remember?" He squeezed her hand and led the way across the street towards the jewelry store. "We ended up sleeping in the same bed."

"No," Mirage shook her head smiling, "you put the two beds together. It was a stormy night and Jo and Joe couldn't sleep, you taught them how to walk as well." Mirage looked down at her belly, "your going to be a wonderful father," she stated, "and I can't even see my feet," she added. Kai chuckled and lead the young woman into the park.

"You've said that a lot," Kai replied sitting on the bench and helping the black haired woman sit as well, "you'll make a wonderful mother," he shivered and bit his lip. He didn't know if he should say it but he couldn't help himself, he loved the woman a lot and he really wanted to be with her forever, "and-and," he swallowed, "you'll make a wonderful wife." He breathed out a sigh of relief and felt Mirage tense up beside him. "I know that we haven't really gone out that much even if you include the time when we were sixteen, but I really love you. When I left and went to Russia, I was so lonely and I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was anti-social. You made my life pleasant and you made me feel loved. Getting you pregnant wasn't something I intended to do, but I'm happy it happened. We got closer and now I never want to leave you, I want you to be my wife," Kai breathed in and took out a box from his pocket, "I wanted to propose some other time maybe after the baby was born but I can't wait any longer, Mai will you marry me?" Kai held out the box. The ring was beautiful and simple, the way Mirage liked things. It was a silver band with a simple diamond set in the middle.

Mirage bit her lip and picked up the ring, she knew Kai would've made the simplest thing even more special, she turned the ring to read the engraved writing. _Phoenix's Hallucination: I love thee. _She looked up at Kai and smiled holding out the ring, "do I have to put it on myself?" she asked innocently. Kai laughed and nodded his head; he slipped the ring on her ring finger and leaned down kissing her passionately on the lips. "I love you," whispered Mirage breathlessly.

"I love you," Kai looked down at the belly, "oh and you to," he said to Mirage, making her laugh.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maria gasped as she heard Kai proposing to her best friend. Beside her was Robby, they were on their fifth date and usually they always hid behind the tall bushes making out and away from prying eyes. "Maria, love, leave them alone," Robby took her hand and pulled her away from the bush. Maria's long straight red hair was disheveled and stickling up at the back.

"But…Robby," she whispered jumping around acting like a hyper child, "it's all official now," she motioned to them and then looked down at her button up shirt and straightening it out.

"So what its their business, come on lets go back to my mum for dinner," he crawled through the gap in the bushes and stood up, he helped Maria from the ground and together they walked back to the warm house.

Maria was now happy; she had everything she ever wanted. She was now a dance teacher in Lady Lou's Dance Studio and was also the girlfriend of her old lover Robby. They still fight and disagree with a lot of things but that was how they were, it wouldn't change. She waved at Crystal and Tyrone in their photo shop.

'They've been together for so long and haven't even fought once…unless you count that time in year twelve where Ty wouldn't let Crystal take care of him with his broken leg,' Maria mused smiling and then continuing with the walk with the blonde, 'I wish it was like that with us…'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mary-Kate sat on her bed crying. Ashley was beside her trying to figure out what was wrong, but to no avail the ten year old wasn't going to tell her. The brown haired girl walked out of the room and was about to call down the stairs when her brother showed up, "Shawn,' she said hurriedly, "you were always close to Mary-Kate, she's crying and won't tell me why." Shawn frowned and walked into the room.

"Hey sis," he said soothingly rubbing her back, "what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Mary-Kate screamed moving away from her brother, "I just want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," Shawn replied calmly. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "is it that boy?" he asked. He brushed his fingers through her thick wavy hair and felt the ten year old shivering underneath him.

"He keeps throwing things at me and always calls me mean names," Mary- Kate sniffed loudly and leaned into the fourteen year old. "I told him that I'd get my brothers but I don't know if he knows about you all, he only thinks there's one brother."

"Well he's wrong because there's," he paused and counted, "Keith, Dan, Jack, Clyde, me and Joe…but Joe's not included…so that's five." Shawn nodded his head and smiled at Mary-Kate, "next time he does something tell me and I'll do something about it alright?" The brown haired girl nodded her head and Shawn smiled hugging her lightly. "Anyway it's my turn to cook dinner, Mai will be home soon."

"Shawn?" the young girl asked, "what do you think of Mai having a baby?" she asked.

"A new member to our family, another niece or nephew," Shawn walked out of the room allowing Ashley to walk in carrying Jo and Joe.

"We have to give them baths," she said annoyed handing one of the kids to her sister.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sayuki walked into the Oliveri household, "don't you people have your own houses to get to?" Nina asked grumpily sipping at her wine.

"Hey! They've been here more than you have," Butch replied glaring at the blonde.

"Respect your elders," Nina said haughtily glaring back at the sixteen year old, "why don't you go outside and play with your little friends."

"Why don't you stop treating her like a little kid?" Keith replied standing up and staring down at his older sister, "I mean you are only ten years older than her but that doesn't mean you have to treat her like your own children. If I wanted I could call child services right now for the way you look after them, but I can't knowing it's really your husband-"

"Even though he is arrogant and a jerk," Butch and Jack muttered under their breath.

"Enough," Keith glared at them and then turned back to his sister, "knowing your husband takes most care of them while you spend money trying to improve your face." He finished and waited for an answer, the door opened behind them and Mirage walked in.

"You know Keith has a point Nina," the black haired girl said taking a seat beside Dash and Sayuki.

"How do you know you weren't even here?" Nina sneered, "you were out with your boyfriend-"

"Don't-"

"Wouldn't try it-"

"She's going to say it," Bonnie and Clyde sunk lower in their chairs ashamed.

"Who got you pregnant. At least I had the decency to get married first," Nina finished pointing a sharp finger at the twenty one year old. Dash and Sayuki stood up angrily; Butch on the other hand pounced on the girl outraged. Hands were flying everywhere as a massive fight started and somehow no one seemed to want to stop it.

"Butch!"

"Go Butch!"

"Stop it!"

"You have to get out of here in case you get hurt," Sayuki mumbled dragging Mirage out through the door she had entered in before.

"OW!" Butch screamed holding onto her shoulder, "you bitch!" she screamed tears streaming down her face. "You stabbed me!" Dan hurried forward and pulled her hand away and saw a large deep wound, blood oozing out and soaking into her shirt.

Nina though stared in disbelief and burst out crying, she didn't mean to hurt her sister like that, she didn't even pick up a knife. She looked at the knife and saw that it was in the other side of the room from where they were just rolling around, she must've rolled onto it. "We have to get her to the hospital," she hiccupped standing up and holding onto a chair for support.

"Jack it hurts," Butch whimpered into her older brother's shoulder, "make the pain stop please," she looked up pleadingly into his big watering eyes, "Jack why are you starting to cry?" she asked.

"I'm not crying," he said, "it's just that…you might not live through all this-" Butch howled and cried harder. He winced as he felt the metal spoon hitting his back, he growled and apologized for the joke.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So I hope you're happy with that. I'm really sorry for the late update but I did have writers block. Anyway due to the lack of updates I've sort of forgotten what the characters were like, Sayuki, Christina. So if you could kind of fill me in a bit. Anyway review and enjoy this. Remember ideas are welcome!

Love Dark-Cherry!

_**What's the opposite of two? A lonely me and a lonely you. **_


	14. Unexpected

**Chapter fourteen**

Mirage placed a hand solidly on her stomach and glared at Nina, her grey eyes sparked in anger and hatred. "You're a real bitch Nina," she stated, she was sitting in the lounge room sipping at a glass of warm milk. Her eyes weren't even looking at the blonde but at the coffee table which seemed to satisfy her interest for the time being.

It was exceptionally silent in the room, only she and Nina were in the house. Her friends were in the other room, possibly listening through the closed doors and her siblings had rushed to the hospitable. Mirage was expecting them home in a few hours, nothing a few stiches couldn't fix to her poor sister's shoulder.

Kai was watching Sayuki wiping the floor with a cloth but his eyes weren't leaving his cousin who seemed interested in the girl's fine body. Dash was biting his lip absentmindedly but looked up at Kai's firm gaze; he shrugged and then placed an ear to the door, "its real silent in there."

Kai nodded briefly and then returned his gaze to the floor and the washcloth, there were drops of blood everywhere and soon that washcloth would be in the bin. Sayuki's gloved hands were indeed covered in blood.

"It was an accident Mai," the oldest Oliveri sister said, "I didn't want to hurt her-"

"You wanted to prove your worth." The black haired woman whispered. She turned around and fluffed the pillow before lying down and staring at the ceiling, anything to not look at Nina. "You pick fights because you want to prove to everyone you have 'power', that you're the eldest." She chuckled darkly and began to rub her stomach gently. "You pick fights with the wrong people, you know our tempers and you know our weaknesses. You use it to an advantage just to save your damn pride. You're damn too proud to be an Oliveri."

"What of your parents? They were too proud to even keep you."

"My 'mother' wasn't an Oliveri now was she, my 'father' died. I don't really care about that because I don't know her as a mother but as an aunt and even then I don't know her." Nina nibbled her lip and then fell to her knees beside the couch, crying into her younger sister's chest. "You've changed so much ever since you went into high school. You used to care-"

"I never said I didn't-"

"You used to not pick fights with us." Mirage didn't comfort Nina as she cried and whimpered at her harsh words of truth. "It was such a devastating blow that you picked popularity over your own family. You still do. I see my niece and nephew try to talk to you, ask you something and you just brush them off, 'go ask your father.' I used to dislike Liam but I'm grateful he's in the family, at least your kids have someone decent."

"Why are you being so mean?" Nina howled wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Because it's the truth Nina!" Mirage sat up and glared down at her with heated eyes, "you can't change who you are because it's too late, you're spoilt, arrogant, stuck up, and you used to be nice, you used to love us and play with us but now you're like a business woman trying to eliminate competition." Mirage stood up carefully and then walked to the kitchen door, her hand resting on the doorknob. "You want me to choose between you and the rest of the family. Life isn't black and white, where I can just make simple decisions. Life is a whole range of grey and whether you like it or not isn't up to me." Slamming the door open she stumbled into Dash who looked sheepishly at her.

"You alright?" He asked softly, his blue eyes sparkling with undefined emotion.

"The baby doesn't like me being angry," Mirage said curtly dropping the empty glass of milk in the sink, "I better start on the dishes," she said eyeing the mess of plates.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time the others came back Mirage had left, a note saying she was going home and she already had a talk with Nina lying on the kitchen counter and a few hot pizzas in the oven. Mirage was at her new home with Kai and was sitting on the couch, once again staring at the ceiling with her head on Kai's lap. Kai was playing with her long black hair, occasionally he'd glance into her troubled eyes.

"You didn't go harsh on her if that's what you're thinking," he mumbled, turning the television off.

"No, I told the truth," she breathed out slowly and then rubbed her stomach carefully, "I'm hungry…"

Kai pushed her off his lap and then set her down carefully on a pillow, "what are you craving?" he asked kissing her on the lips.

She had to actually think for a while, "I wouldn't mind some soup, just something light," she smiled as he kissed her again and then watching his sexy body out of the lounge room. She sat up and moved the hand to her back where a sharp pain was emitting; it wasn't abnormal having back pains but Mirage found them extremely uncomfortable and annoying. That wasn't the only thing that hurt, her legs kept cramping meaning she couldn't find standing very bearable and she almost always got heartburn. Being pregnant, she mused, was a bitch.

If it weren't for her family of friends and relatives she wouldn't have been able to cope by herself. Kai was being very helpful, which at times did have its negative side but she knew it was from the goodness of his heart. When Kai had to work she went to stay with Crystal or Sayuki and Dash, Cristina was still staring in New Pop Idol. They did call her but not as often because they assumed she would have been training or something, at least that's what Behind New Pop Idol featured.

"My parents are coming down for the birth Mai, hope you don't mind." Kai said from the kitchen.

She smiled and then nodded her head but realizing that he couldn't see her she replied happily, "it'd be great, I haven't seen them for a while, are they excited?" she asked.

"Yes," Kai came in with two hot bowls of soup, "they want another kid to hold, the last one they held was Dash's little brother." He held out the bowl to his fiancé, "careful, it's hot," he mumbled as he sat down beside her.

"Thankyou," the black haired woman smiled brightly, "are you still scared of becoming a father?" she tilted her head thoughtfully, bidding time for her meal to cool down.

"Yep," the blue haired man replied briskly, "scared as hell but yea…I did have practice with Jo and Joe," Mirage nodded and then giggled, "what?" he asked, watching as the girl he loved so much glowed. Her face always seemed to bright up as she smiled, giggled. Her cheeks always flushed and he loved that rosy tint, he knew that their child, whatever it may be would be beautiful. He as truly happy.

"I should ask Crystal to give me that picture she drew of us holding the twins; it was a really sweet picture." She giggled but soon became silent, a small 'oh' escaping her lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her hand immediately going to her stomach.

"The baby just kicked is all," Mirage picked up Kai's hand and placed it on her stomach and then continued eating as if everything was normal. "It usually kicks during the night, it's also a little fun standing in front of the mirror and seeing your stomach move. You don't notice it unless you look really close but it is amusing. It was like Cy in Biology class and we were learning about synapses between cells and he kept flexing his fingers going 'look an impulse just moved through many synapses or neuron thingamajigs.'" The smile faded from her face and she looked at her empty bowl, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kai frowned and shifted so he could rap an arm around his soon to be wife's shoulders, "what for?" he asked.

"You weren't here and I thought it would have hurt to remember everything you missed…"

"Nah, you'll tell me the stories and that's all I could ask for," he kissed her on top of the head and then helped her up. He noticed her yawning and slimed pleasantly, helping her into the bed room he shut the door to allow her some privacy. The phone rang within minutes and he quickly answered, "Kai Hiwatari speaking," he said in his business tone.

When the speaker on the opposite end started speaking in rapid Russian, he growled. "Voltaire…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**It was such a crap chapter and I'm sooooo sorry for that and it's immense lateness! I just had a real large bout of writers block for this story and while going back over the story I got sudden inspiration. Sorry it's short but I wanted to have the cliffie. Again I'm really sorry, please forgive me. **


End file.
